WARRIOR LEMONS!
by Poppyfire
Summary: Warrior cat OCs or real characters mating! Requests will be taken :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers of Warriors Lemons! I'm currently taking requests to well...make warrior lemons! I will take OCs or real characters in the series. It could be same sex or different sexes(Toms+She-cats.) I'll take: **

**Lust**

**Love**

**and Rape. **

**I will be doing some of my own ;). But, this will mainly be requests. :D **


	2. Jayfeather x Half Moon(Lovelust)

**Alright...First request. Hope u like it :D**

Jayfeather sighed as he padded into his den that night. _At least Poppyfrost's kits are alright. _He thought. The blind tom laid down on his nest, hearing the slow breathing of Briarlight. He wanted to go check on her, but he knew she'd be alright. He laid down and smelled a mouse near his nest covered with Lionblaze's scent. _Must have brought it to me earlier. _Jayfeather bit into his mouse and purred at the warm scent. He began to think about Poppyfrost and Berrynose. _They're so lucky to be together...I lost any chance of happiness of having a mate. _He sighed and nudged away the mouse and shut his eyes, wanting to get into a dream as fast as he could.

**...**

Jayfeather's eyes opened in a beautiful forest and purred at the warm air as it blew against his pelt. He padded around, enjoying his time being able to be a real warrior. A flicker of white came across his sight as he turned around. His heart stopped as a beautiful she-cat padded out of the bushes. Her gentle green eyes and pure white coat.

"Half..Half Moon!" He exclaimed

The cat smiled and padded toward him and nuzzled his flank. He purred happily as he glanced at the beautiful she-cat. He felt his member begin to grow hard as Half Moon purred.

"Come on Jay's Wing...I've missed you." She mewed

"I've missed you too." He said

Half Moon passed by and tickled his member with her tail. He purred as he turned around. She had laid down on her back, exposing her belly. He walked over and licked her neck fur and began to head down. She purred happily as he began to reach her belly.

"Oh Jay's Wing.."

He smiled as he skipped her nipples and tickled her tail which was covering her core. She giggled as she moved it and Jayfeather placed his paw into her core and rubbed it as she let out a moan of pleasure.

"Stop making me wait!" She cried

"Oh but that just heightens the pleasure." Jayfeather told her

He took his paw out of her core as he began to lick her core. She yowled in pleasure as her breathing grew rapid. As she came, Jayfeather lapped up all the juices Half Moon had given him.

"Let me have your member.." She ordered

He didn't argue and removed his tongue from her. She went under him and began to lick around his already hard member. She didn't wait to suck it and quickly deep-throated it. He came into her mouth as she swallowed it up.

"It's time!" he yowled

He removed his member from her and Half Moon smiled at him, her green eyes glittering. She got into a hunter's crouch as Jayfeather felt more blood rush to his member.

"Hurry up Jay's Wing!" Half Moon shouted

He leapt onto her and began to tease her by circling her core.

"Oh Jay's Wing! I want your member inside of me! You're so big and strong..."

That did it for Jayfeather and he began to thrust into her, just missing her g-spot. She yowled in pain, but he knew pleasure would be coming soon. He then went deeper and she cried out in happiness.

"Faster! Faster!" She meowed

Jayfeather fought back the urge to come as more juices flooded out of the white she-cat. He felt his member grow harder with each thrust until he couldn't hold it in any more! He came into her and moaned in pure happiness as her juices poured out of her as she came. He fell back onto the ground, panting from the mating.

"You..You're good.." Half Moon purred

"So are you.." He replied

She smiled and began to disappear as his vision began to darken. He awoke in his nest, purring happily. _I can't wait to see her again..._


	3. Hollystorm x Blazepelt(Lust)(OC)

**I know this isn't a request. I just wanted to post another one. :) **

A flash of light awoke a young she-cat inside of her nest. She glanced over to her side and sighed in sadness as she saw Blazepelt. _I wish I could be yours.._She thought sadly. She got up, accidently waking the ginger tom.

"Hollystorm?" He asked

She turned around and saw the gentle yellow eyes of the tom. She nodded and padded out. Blazepelt got up and followed her.

"Wanna go hunting?" He asked

She nodded and followed the tom out of camp.

"We have to be back before Finchclaw wakes up." She meowed

The tom nodded as they padded through Shadowclan's terrain. The soft moss under her paws felt nice and the warm sun of new-leaf warmed her chilly pelt. She felt Blazepelt's tail rest on her back and heard the senior warrior purr.

"Blazepelt..No." She said

"Why not?" He asked

"Because...I have to be with Finchclaw."

"No. Just because your mother wants you to be with him, doesn't mean you have to." The tom replied

She looked into his sunny eyes. She couldn't help but purr. He looked so powerful with his muscles under his fur and his broad shoulders. She padded closer to him and whispered,

"Be mine.."

Blazepelt's eyes flashed with happiness as he licked her chest. She purred loudly as he moved down her chest, each stroke coming closer. She laid down and laid on her back, exposing her fluffy gray belly. Hollystorm kept her core covered, teasing the tom. He reached one of her nipples and gently sucked on it. She purred in ecstasy as he moved over each one. She moved her darker gray tail away from her core as Blazepelt placed a paw into her core. He rubbed around it and continued to suck on her nipples.

"Oh..Oh Blazepelt.." She mewed

The tom removed his paw and placed his tongue inside her dripping core. He lapped up her juices and missed her spot as Hollystorm continued to purr. She looked up at the ginger tom.

"I must return the favor." She told him

He looked up and removed his tongue from her core. He smiled as Hollystorm got up. She went over to his member, which was hard and erect. She placed her tongue on it and began licking it. The tom purred loudly as she placed her mouth around the tip. She felt it begin to come out of it's sheath as she went on farther.

"You..You're good Hollystorm." He meowed

She smiled with satisfaction as she went deeper. She licked around it and began to suck. The tom thrust forward once, making her deep-throat it once. She sucked harder as his member became harder in her mouth. Hollystorm then, intentionally, deep-throated his member as he thrust again in her mouth. More of her juices came as Blazepelt said,

"I can't wait any more!"

She let go of his hard member and got into a crouch, exposing her dripping core. He gripped her hips and began thrusting his member inside of her. She cried out in happiness, unhappy that this couldn't be her first time. _Finchclaw ruined that for me. _She thought bitterly. She began letting go as Blazepelt went deeper and she yowled with pure pleasure as more of her juices poured from her core.

"I..I'm gonna-" Blazepelt began

He moaned in pleasure as he came into Hollystorm. She purred happily as his come poured into her. She then came, her come flowing onto her hind legs.

"Yo..You're wonderful!" She purred

"We can do this again! If you'll just be mine." Blazepelt meowed

She nodded and forgot about Finchclaw. _Small membered mouse-brain. _She thought. _I want to be with Blazepelt and his big member..forever! _


	4. Leafwing x Tux (OC, Rape)

A large brown she-cat bounded across the moor of Windclan. Many of her clanmates were exhausted due to the fights with a rogue pack. _Thank Starclan they're safe and those rogues are gone. _She herself had been attacked by a pure white she-cat. She didn't remember the cat's name, but didn't care. That pack was gone.

"Oh! Vole!" She meowed

She slowed her pace and padded forward. She kept her gaze focused on the vole and slowly crept toward it. She purred at the memory of going back home and being with her mate, Gorsefang. She purred at the memory of the black and white tom. She got ready for a jump when a rustle came behind her. The vole squeaked and ran off.

"Mouse-dung." She muttered

She turned around and saw an icy blue gaze glaring at her. A large, broad shouldered tom padded out of the bushes. She thought it was Gorsefang, but the unusually long tail and broad shoulders told her other wise. His black and white pelt was shorter than Gorsefang's too.

"Who are you?" She asked

"You don't recognize me?" He asked

"No!"

"Well..I bet you remember my mate!" He growled

_That white she-cat? _

"She came home and told me about you. I thought I'd pay you a visit myself. Oh..My name's Tux."

Leafwing froze for a moment but it turned into anger.

"Get off my-" She began

The tom leapt at her and pinned her down. She struggled underneath him, but his grip was to strong. She heard the tom purr loudly as he pulled her into a patch of wheat and long grass. Tux licked her ear and began tickling her leg with his tail. He removed a long strand of the wheat and tied it around her paws. Her tail lashed behind her as Tux laughed.

"Try all you like little kitty, but I'm stronger than you."

Leafwing froze as he began licking again. Moving down to her shoulder and then down to her belly. His claws slid from his sheaths and he began clawing at her nipples. She cried out, but it was muffled due to his paw being in front of her mouth. Tux began tickling her core as he tore more at her torn nipples. She felt blood stream out of them. She felt Tux's tail begin to slide into her core and rub around it. He missed her g-spot and she resisted the urge to let her juices fall. _I won't let him gain any satisfaction..._Tux removed his tail and shoved his paw up her core. She yowled into his paw as his claws scratched the side of her core. He moved it around, stretching it.

"Come on...you know you like it." He taunted

She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let him know this was hurting her. He then moved his paw and shoved her face into the dirt. Leafwing choked on the mud and dirt, but he didn't let go.

"Either stay like this..or it'll get worse."

He removed his paw and shoved it up her core with the other paw. More blood fell out of her core and Leafwing finally gave up. Her juices poured onto his paws as he raked her walls. He removed his paws and padded to the front of her. Leafwing looked up with wide, forest green eyes. His cold blue gaze was full of malice as he placed his paws on top of her shoulders and stuck his member in front of her face. She kept her mouth closed. _I won't suck it..._

"Suck it!" He ordered

"No!" She hissed

He growled and shoved it closer to her face. It hit her nose and she gagged.

"Suck! It!"

Leafwing felt tears stream the side of her face as he hissed in frustration. He shoved it into her mouth and she began rasping her tongue over it. Tux moaned in pleasure and shoved it deeper into her mouth, it nearly reaching the back of her throat. His member began to grow harder with each lick.

"Suck! Not lick!"

She obeyed and began sucking his member.

"Oh...Oh! You make my dick so hard!" He cried

_Dick? Must be another word for member..._ She continued to suck, feeling his come pour into her mouth. He moaned loudly and removed his erect member from her mouth. He walked around her and placed her in a mating position. She held her tail in front of her core.

"Don't be like that." Tux said

He slashed her tail and, instinctively, she moved it. In those few heartbeats, he dug his member into her dripping core and she yowled in pain as his barbs scratched her walls. He sped up with each thrust and continually missed her g-spot. He was moaning and purring at the same time as he dug his claws into her hips.

"Talk dirty to me.."

She choked on a sob and said, "Oh..Oh Tux..Your member is...is so big and..I want to have your kits! Mate me..Mate me faster and harder like the big, strong tom you are. Your erect, giant.." _What was that word..dick? _"Giant dick feels so good."

Tux yowled in pleasure as Leafwing felt his come flood into her as he removed his member from her bloody, sore core. She cried into the ground with tears falling from her face. She felt blood and come drip onto her legs and onto the ground.

"Thank you my little kitty." He purred

Leafwing sobbed as the broad shouldered tom padded away, leaving her crying and bleeding.

**2 moons later. **

"Push Leafwing!"

Willownose shouted at the dark legged she-cat as she pushed her final kit out of her core. She felt the second kit nuzzle next to her belly as Gorsefang entered the nursery. She looked at her two kits. One looked like her, except for the darker legs. This tom had the same brown fur across his whole body and a dark belly. The other kit was a large tom with black and white fur and it was short. She looked up at Gorsefang, who's amber eyes were glowing with pride. Leafwing smiled at him, but kept the dark secret to herself. Everyone would think these were Gorsefang's kits..but these kits belonged to Tux.


	5. Crowpaw x Feathertail x Stormfur x Brook

A harsh cold wind ruffled the black pelt of Crowpaw as he padded outside of the cave. He wasn't able to sleep for some reason and decided it was better to explore._ Though I wish it wasn't so cold! _He thought angrily. He leapt over a few stones and hissed in anger as more cold wind ruffled his fur.

"The moor is gentler than this." He hissed

He trekked on, wanting to be outside. He heard a noise behind him and saw the beautiful silvery-gray tabby pelt of Feathertail. She padded over to him and he felt his pelt grow hot.

"H..Hi Feathertail." He mewed

"Hi Crowpaw."

She walked in front of him and he followed. As he followed her, he felt something odd. He looked at his member and his eyes widened. It was growing hard. He remembered what Barkface had told him, even his father. He didn't want Feathertail to see. But, when she turned around, she spotted it.

"Oh..Crowpaw." She said

"So..Sorry about-"

"No! It's nothing bad." She purred

She padded over to him and tickled it with her tail. He let out a moan of pleasure as she went underneath him and began sucking it. Crowpaw felt a tingle in his member as it grew harder with each suck. He thrust forward, feeling something pour from the tip of his member. He purred louder as she sucked more and more as Feathertail purred. She let go and his heart dropped.

"Why'd ya stop?" He asked

She smiled as she got into a mating position. Her core was wet with stuff as Crowpaw padded toward her. He instinctively mounted her and began thrusting into the she-cat.

"Oh! You're good for a virgin." She mewed

_Okay...She likes this! And it feels great! _

Crowpaw went faster and faster, feeling some of his stuff flow from the tip of his member.

"Crowpaw?"

He turned around and saw the darker gray fur of Stormfur. The tom padded over, rage in his eyes.

"Feathertail!"

"Sorry Stormfur! But, he's mine!"

Stormfur growled and shoved Crowpaw off of her.

"Hey!" The black tom growled

Stormfur then mounted Crowpaw, who struggled underneath the strong tom. _How is he going to mate me? I don't have a core! _Stormfur then began to stick his member into his tail-hole.

"Gah!" Crowpaw shouted

Pain seared through his rear as Stormfur went faster and faster. Soon, the pain began to ebb away as pleasure flowed through him.

"Hey! Give me back Crowpaw!" Feathetail meowed

"Not..till...I'm...done!" He said between thrusts

Some of Stormfur's come flowed into Crowpaw as pleasure mixed with pain. He purred through it all as he felt some come of his own pour out of him. Stormfur yowled in pleasure and went faster.

"Come on Stormfur! He's mine anyway!" She exclaimed

Stormfur got off of Crowpaw and eyed Feathertail. Crowpaw gasped, trying to catch his breath. _Well..that actually felt good! Stormfur's very..very good! _He padded over and mewed,

"I'm good enough for both of you."

Feathertail purred as the scraping of claws sounded behind Crowpaw. Stormfur then leapt onto Crowpaw again and began humping him in his tail-hole again.

"Wa..wait a..a second Fe..Feathertail!" Crowpaw shouted

Stormfur went faster and more come fell out of him as he finally yowled in pleasure and let go of Crowpaw. The black tom didn't wait even a heartbeat before returning to Feathertail. He noticed that her core was dry.

"Lick..Lick me Crowpaw!" She begged

He smiled and licked the beautiful she-cat's core. He stayed close to the edge at first, not sure of what would happen if he went deeper. But, he soon did and felt moans and purrs escape from the young she-cat.

"Faster Crowpaw!"

"There you are Stormfur!"

Brook's voices startled Crowpaw as he removed his tongue from Feathertail. He turned and saw the she-cat padding over to Stormfur, who was moving his paw away from his member.

"Why not use that on me?" She asked

Stormfur got up and Crowpaw shrugged. _Now we're all happy! _He then began humping Feathertail in her tail-hole and she yowled in pure ecstasy. More of his come flowed out of him as he went faster inside of the she-cat. She moaned loudly as moans came from Brook behind Crowpaw. He then dug his hard member inside of Feathertail's core and felt a sudden rush of pleasure and come flow out of him. He yowled in happiness as Feathertail did too. Juices came from her core as Crowpaw fell to the ground out of exhaustion. Brook's moans mixed with Stormfur's as they both shouted in happiness at the same time. Thuds came from behind him as the cats began to catch their breath.

"Best..Night..Ever!" Crowpaw meowed

**...**

Crowfeather padded alongside his clanmates after a long day. He laid down in his nest, his belly rumbling of deprivation of any food since he returned. _I'd starve...For I'd be able to see Feathertail again. _He thought of that wonderful night the four of them shared together and purred as he closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

He opened his eyes in a beautiful place. Stars glittered and the warm scent of hare and mice drifted around him as he padded around. He soon found another scent mixed in with the others.

"Feathertail!" He exclaimed

The she-cat padded out into the open and she wasn't alone. At her paws sat two little kits. One was a silvery-gray tabby she-cat with his blue eyes. The other was a pure black tom like himself and had his eyes as well.

"These are our kits." She mewed

"Oh Feathertail!" He exclaimed

He padded over to his little ones and licked their heads. The young kits purred and Crowfeather shed a tear. _I'll never get to spend a lot of time with them..._

"You'll be able to see them soon..Don't worry." She said

"What..What are their names?"

"The black one is Nightkit and the silvery-gray one is Leafkit." She replied

_Nightkit and Leafkit. Two beautiful kits from that one beautiful night. _Crowfeather thought.


	6. Tawnypelt x Blackstar x Sol x Her Kits

Tawnypelt smiled at her three kits as they played around inside of the nursery. Little Flamekit was a bit quiet, but she knew that his heart lied with the medicine den. However, she did feel a bit uncomfortable with that new cat, Sol, being here. She didn't like him, but Blackstar trusted him. _He must be good if our leader trusts him. _Tawnypelt stretched as she spotted two cats outside of the nursery.

"Hello Tawnypelt."

"Blackstar." She said

She padded out and spotted the tortoiseshell pelt of Sol next to her leader. She felt her pelt bristle a bit, but she flattened it, not wanting Blackstar to see it.

"We'd like to talk to you." Blackstar mewed

"And your three kits." Sol finished

She felt her tail lash, but she turned and poked her head into the nursery.

"Flamekit, Dawnkit, Tigerkit come here." She told them

"Where we goin' Tawnypelt?" Tigerkit asked

"Blackstar and Sol want to speak with us." Tawnypelt answered

Dawnkit smiled as she bounded toward the two toms. Flamekit and Tigerkit followed, but at a slower pace. _They must not like him either. _She thought. The group of cats padded out of camp and headed toward some of the marshes of Shadowclan. Tawnypelt felt an odd feeling swarm in her belly as they got farther and farther from camp.

"Let me talk to your kits alone." Sol mewed

Blackstar's eyes flashed, but he nodded. The tom headed toward her kits, but Tawnypelt wrapped her tail around her kits.

"I can be with them-" She began

"Let Sol talk to them alone." Blackstar growled

"No! They're my kits!" She hissed

"I am your leader Tawnypelt. Let Sol speak to them _alone._" _  
_

Tawnypelt snarled, but hesitantly removed her tail from her kits. Dawnkit ran over to the tom and Flamekit dragged his paws over. Tigerkit looked up at her and she nodded. She reached over to his ear and whispered,

"Everything should be okay. If it's not, I'm very sorry. Tell Dawnkit and Flamekit that. Please."

Tigerkit nodded and padded away from Tawnypelt. Sol welcomed them and padded away with her kits at his side. Tawnypelt looked at Blackstar, who's eyes were glowing. He walked over and grabbed a long, bendy branch from the ground.

"You know I don't have a mate, Tawnypelt." He said

"And you know I do." She replied, "He's your deputy."

"Yes..But Rowanclaw should understand my loneliness."

The tom jumped at Tawnypelt and pinned her down. She yowled, but he shoved a paw over her mouth.

"Shut up you slut!"

_Slut? Did Sol teach him that? _She struggled underneath the tom's strength, but couldn't get him off. He tied the branch around her paws and he smiled. She heard yowls from the distance and her eyes widened. _Sol! He can't be doing this to my kits! _She managed to get Blackstar off of her for a moment and tried to get to her kits. She yelped as she felt claws dig into her legs.

"Get back here!" Blackstar shouted

She tried to get away, but Blackstar was able to reach her. He pinned her down and shoved a paw up her core, just missing her g-spot. He raked his claws down her walls as she cried out into the moss, muffling the sound. _Please no..._She thought as he placed another paw up her core and clawed at her walls with his claws. Blood streamed from her core as he stretched the opening.

"Talk dirty to me." He ordered

"Never!"

"Then your kits can enjoy more from Sol.." Blackstar said

She hissed angrily. _I won't have them hurt. _She swallowed back a threat and sighed, "Oh Blackstar...Put your member inside my core. I yearn for yo..your large, erect member. I want your come inside me! Let me have your member!"

The tom purred as he removed from her core. He padded over and leapt onto her shoulders and shoved his member in front of her.

"You know what to do." He meowed

She gagged and placed the member inside her mouth. She rasped her tongue over the edge, feeling in lightly come out of it's sheaths. The barbs raked the sides of her mouth as she went back and forth, sucking his come and large member.

"Tawny-"

_Flamekit! _She looked up and saw a flicker of ginger before seeing a white muzzle grip the tom's scruff and pull him back. Tears streamed from the side of her face as she heard more yowls from tree-lengths away. Blackstar removed his member from her mouth as she spit out the rest of the come. Blackstar then padded behind her and mounted her.

"Get off!" She yowled

He hissed at her and slashed her shoulders with his front claws before returning them to her hips. His claws dug into her as he shoved his erect member into her bleeding, sore core. _Thank Starclan I won't have_ kits. Tawnypelt sobbed as Blackstar's member went in and out of her, faster and faster each time. He constantly missed her g-spot, giving her nothing but pain. She then felt a spray of come flow into her as Blackstar fell off of her. _Thank Starclan he's fast. _

"Sol!" He shouted

Tawnypelt shivered as Blackstar padded away.

"Stay there or your gone from Shadowclan." He said

The tom disappeared as Sol appeared. The tortoiseshell's eyes were glowing with malice.

"Wh..What did you do to my kits?" She asked

"Something." He replied, "That I know you'll like."

He got on top of her, not saying anything else. He didn't go for her core yet, but her tail-hole. His member, which was smaller than Blackstar's, started ramming into her. She shook violently as he cummed inside of her. His member was growing harder with each thrust as he moaned loudly.

"Dawnkit loved it." He told her

_No! Oh thank Starclan it wasn't in their cores. Poor Flamekit and Tigerkit. _Sol went faster and went deeper. He started moaning louder as he cummed inside of her tail-hole, letting go of her and falling to the ground.

"You two toms are awful!" She growled

Sol merely smiled and closed his eyes, esposing his belly.

"Tawnypelt!"

She saw her kits running toward her and they huddled under her belly as Blackstar appeared.

"Say anything to my clan, you're dead." He hissed

**...**

"Come on...we're leaving." Tawnypelt mewed

Tigerkit and Dawnkit followed as Flamekit trudged behind.

"Come Flamekit, it's not safe here."

He nodded and followed his mother.

"I wanted to be Littlecloud's apprentice."

"Maybe when it's safe again..I'm sorry."

No one spoke anymore as they padded away from Shadowclan. _I just hope Firestar will let us stay there for a while. _She thought of Sol and Blackstar. _They scarred my kits and I, and I won't forgive them, no matter what. That cat better be gone, or I'll kill him personally. _


	7. Lilyflower x Darkpelt(Love, OC)

Lilypaw ran over to Darkpelt, who was sitting by the entrance. She smiled at the dark brown tabby tom and she nuzzled his flank. She felt his tail wrap around her as his white muzzle reached her ear.

"Did you pass?" He asked

"Of course Darkpelt." She purred

He let her go, but she still nuzzled his white chest, drinking in his scent.

"Go...Poppystar is waiting."

She let go and bounded toward the pure black she-cat. Her tail was wrapped around her paws as Lilypaw joined her. The light brown she-cat puffed out her chest and resisted the urge to groom her pelt again. _I look fine. Darkpelt would have said something._ The sun came out of the clouds and ignited the white spots on her fur and her tail tip. Her amber eyes shined as Poppystar started speaking.

"Windclan, we are here today to honor Lilypaw, who has completed her warrior training. I, Poppystar of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." She meowed

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Lilypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Lilyflower. Starclan honors your courage and warmth and welcomes you as a full warrior of Windclan." Poppystar announced

"Lilyflower! Lilyflower!"

She heard Darkpelt's voice above the rest as she leapt down from the Tallrock. She ran over to the lithe tom and nuzzled his flank.

"We'll celebrate tomorrow." He whispered in her ear.

**...**

Lilyflower padded out of camp and headed for the heather patch. She remembered fondly when she and Darkpelt had spent one beautiful night together. No mating..just talking and sleeping there. She had realized how much she loved him and now that she was a warrior, she'd be able to be with him. She started running, wanting to enjoy the moor. _I'll be able to be with him faster. _She ran through the long grasses and the light coming from the almost full moon would help her along the moor. The sweet scent of heather and wheat drifted through the air as she soon approached the large heather patch. A rustle appeared in it as Darkpelt padded out. A rabbit hung limp in his jaws as he headed over.

"Hi Darkpelt." She mewed

He placed the rabbit down and he licked her cheek.

"Hi Lily_flower_."

She giggled as she laid down next to the rabbit. Darkpelt joined her and she took a bite of the fresh kill. Darkpelt followed as she glanced into his bright yellow eyes.

"How's it feel being a warrior?" He asked

"I'm still a bit tired from the previous night. But, I'll be fine. Other than that, it's great! I don't have to wait for my mentor any more."

When she took the last bite of the rabbit, Darkpelt got closer and licked her chest multiple times. _So soon? _She thought.

"Lilyflower.." He began, removing his tongue from her chest

"Yes..please do." She purred

He smiled and began licking her chest again. She rolled onto her side and moved her legs. Darkpelt went farther as he soon reached her belly. He took a paw and gently touched one of her nipples. She purred as he licked the same one and moved his paw over to her core. He tickled the outskirts of it and she smiled happily. He went deeper inside of her core as she let out a small moan.

"I know..It feels good." He mewed

All she could do was nod as he placed his plumy tail on her nipples and gently tickled them. _He's..._She couldn't finish the thought. He placed another paw inside of her core as her juices finally came. He rubbed her walls as more fell as Lilyflower caught a glimpse of his member. It was already hard, but he didn't come yet.

"Let me have your's." She said

Darkpelt's eyes widened, but he didn't argue. Lilyflower got up as Darkpelt spread his legs to let her through. She went underneath him and placed her paw onto his member and felt the rock-hard member in her paw. She placed her tongue on the tip as he moaned softly.

"Don't hold back Darkpelt." She said

She licked faster and rubbed around the member, feeling it grow harder in her mouth and paw. Some cum came out of the tip as it began to unsheathe. Darkpelt began thrusting forward, spraying some cum into her mouth. She began to suck on it, feeling the barbs scrape the side of her mouth once in a while. He moaned louder as she went deeper, feeling it at the back of her throat.

"You..You're so good..Lilyflower!"

She smiled warmly as her purrs vibrated against the member.

"Let me have you!"

She felt the member leave her mouth as she looked into his eyes. She nodded and got into a hunter's crouch, exposing her wet core. Darkpelt mounted her as he circled her core, making her laugh.

"Oh come on Darkpelt! You're so big...and strong! I want your kits! Fuck me Darkpelt! Your member is erect and giant and I want you in me!" She screamed

Darkpelt rammed his member inside of her, hitting her g-spot. She moaned loudly as he constantly went in and out, hitting it again and again. Lilyflower bucked her hips in rhythm with his thrusts as spritz of cum entered her once in a while.

"Faster!" She yowled

Darkpelt obeyed and humped faster, hitting it each time. She moaned loudly as she came, but Darkpelt didn't yet. He continued to hump as he moaned louder and louder. She caught her breath as Darkpelt moaned loudly as his cum pooled into her and he fell backward, catching his breath.

"That..Was..Amazing!" He mewed

Lilyflower nodded. _Best celebration ever. _

**2 moons later. **

Lilyflower looked at her single kit nuzzled at her belly. It looked like both of them. It had the dark brown fur of Darkpelt, but had the white spots that she had. The kit's eyes were closed, but she didn't care what color they were. Darkpelt sat next to her and placed his tail on her flank.

"You did a wonderful job." He meowed

She smiled and licked her kit's head. The tiny she-cat squirmed and Darkpelt said,

"What should we name her?"

"I..I like Ryekit." She replied

Ryekit mewed lightly as Darkpelt placed his muzzle near her ear.

"One beautiful night created our beautiful Ryekit."


	8. Paleriver x Starfrost(Rape, OC)

Palepaw padded away from Lionpelt as he headed toward Littlestar. _I can't wait..She even told me she loves me. _He glanced back at the pretty golden tabby as she nodded toward him. _Tomorrow my love. _Palepaw ran toward Littlestar and sat next to the Riverclan leader.

"Welcome Palepaw and Riverclan to one of my favorite things to do as clan leader. The making of new warriors!" She meowed

Yowls of happiness came through the clan as Palepaw puffed out his chest. He caught the gaze of Starfrost, who was smiling at him. He shifted uncomfortably. _Crazy she-cat. _He thought.

"Palepaw, do you promise to protect Riverclan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." He said

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Paleriver. Starclan honors your bravery and strength and welcomes you as a full warrior of Riverclan!"

"Paleriver! Paleriver!"

The gray and white tom smiled as they chanted his new name. He heard Lionpelt's chants as he leapt down to meet the golden she-cat. However, Starfrost padded over to him first.

"May I speak to you Paleriver."

He nodded, feeling irritated. He followed the senior warrior out of the camp as they headed in the direction of the stream. The pure white she-cat constantly glanced at him with her blue gaze as they soon approached a large stream, the very one where he had taken his hunting assessment. Paleriver sat down next to the stream as Starfrost sat down.

"You know that my mate, Sorrelfang, died from that flood when you were a kit."

"Yes, he saved me and my mother." He replied

"That is true, but you hadn't listened to Hazelheart when she told you to follow her."

"I thought she was bringing me to the medicine den again." He growled

She gave a laugh, "Yes..kits are like that. But, only the young ones. You were four moons old, not a little baby kit."

He shrugged. _I still hate goin' in there. _He glanced back at her, seeing her harsh blue eyes ablaze with fury.

"Sorrelfang even came in there to save you, and you didn't listen to him!"

He shrank back at her harsh tone. The she-cat got up and headed over, her claws unsheathing with each step. She lashed out at him and he hissed,

"What's wrong with you?"

"**You **are the reason why Sorrelfang is dead! I haven't mated in moons because of you!"

She leapt at him and hit his head multiple times and slashed at his muzzle. She then kicked off of him and slammed his head into the ground, making him black out.

**...**

Paleriver woke up in a dark area, only a hint of light peeking through the darkness. He spotted Starfrost walking over and she was smiled wickedly.

"Sta-" She began

"Shut up!"

He tried to move, but his paws were tied together. He hissed angrily, but the bonds wouldn't tear. Starfrost laughed and moved him onto his back. He saw her claws come out as she tore at the bump under his fur. His member burned as she smiled. She tickled it with her tail as the brown eyed tom let out a small moan. His member began to grow hard as she soon clamped her muzzle onto it. He purred at what he thought was goin' on, but he then felt her fangs sink into the soft flesh. He yowled as she bit harder, blood leaking out of the wounds. She placed her unsheathed paws onto the member and moved up and down, scratching it rapidly. He let out a moan once in a while as he started to cum.

"Excellent!" She purred

She then moved over to his face and placed her core in front of him. He shrank away, but she slashed at his chin with her hind.

"Do it!" She hissed

Paleriver hissed, but placed his tongue inside of her core. He licked the walls as best as he could. _I wanted to try this on Lionpelt first! _He gagged on the juices as they flowed over his muzzle, but Starfrost moaned loudly as she bucked her hips, making him go deeper inside of her.

"Oh! Lick faster Paleriver!" She yowled

He did as she ordered and licked deeper and faster. He felt his member grow harder, even though he wasn't enjoying this at all. Luckily, he didn't cum yet. _She'd think I was enjoying this! Great Starclan this is terrible! _He licked deeper, and she moaned louder.

"Right there!" She cried, "Keep goin' Paleriver!"

He swallowed the juices as padded forward. He caught his breath, wanting to get the taste out of his mouth. He coughed out some of the juices and soon felt claws on his face.

"You're mine for now. Swallow _everything." _She meowed

Paleriver nodded and lapped up the coughed up juices and shuddered as he swallowed the last of it. It slid down his throat and tasted about as good as Poolfur's herbs! He felt tears stream the side of his face as Starfrost headed over to him.

"If you attack me, Lionpelt will be dead! And you'll have the pleasure of watching her die."

He gulped as she slashed through the bonds. He got up, moving his paws around. He watched the white she-cat get into a crouch and expose her core. He felt more blood rush to his member as he shook his head. _I love Lionpelt! Why do I have to waste my virginity on her? _He shuddered as he walked over.

"Get on with it! I've waited moons for this Paleriver!" She shouted

Paleriver mounted Starfrost as she pushed her core right near the tip of his member. He dug it into her core, wanting to get it over with. He started going faster, letting instincts take over.

"Slow down!"

He growled in frustration as he slowed his pace and went deep and slow. His member must have hit her g-spot, for she moaned loudly, purring loudly too. Her hips bucked into his member, making it grow even more erect. He felt a few drips of cum fall from it as he went a bit faster. His thrusts were in time with her bucking of her hips.

"Oh..Oh Paleriver!"

_This feels good to you..But I hate it sooo much! _He dug deeper and felt more juices stick to the fur on his member. She constantly came onto him as some of his cum traveled into her. He went faster as some climax came to him, but Starfrost started moaning louder, telling him that she was _very _close to climaxing.

"G...Go...faster!" She grunted

He did as he was ordered and finally heard a loud moan come from her. He let go, not wanting to finish with her. He turned around and placed his paw on his member, picturing Lionpelt in his mind. He began moaning louder as he went faster. He wanted her here now. He then felt claws dig into his back as he moaned loudly, feeling cum spray out of his erect member.

"You helped me soo much Paleriver." She purred

He shivered as he felt her tongue rasp over his cheek.

"Revenge was served, and I couldn't be happier."

She let go of him and padded away. Paleriver fell to the ground and started to sob. _I'm sorry Starclan..and I'm sorry my beautiful..Lionpelt! _


	9. Wolfsong x Flameheart(Lovelust OC)

A silver-black tabby slipped out of the river and shook off her pelt. Her blue eyes shined like the ice of the river during leaf-bare and her fur was as fluffy as a kit's. She rasped her tongue over her wet coat as she sadly thought of her mate. _Why did I want to be with him? _She thought. Wolfsong looked at her paws in sadness. Patchflame had been so attentive to her in the beginning, but now he just hung out with his friends and left her alone most of the time till he wanted to mate. _Thank Starclan I haven't had his kits. _She padded away from the stream and headed back toward camp. She was done with swimming and just wanted to relax.

"Who's there?"

She jumped at the tom's voice as a flicker of gold came across her vision. She padded across the land until she found Flameheart sitting there. The tom had a fish at his paws with a few bites taken out of it.

"Oh..It's just you Wolfsong." He mewed

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked

He nodded. The golden tabby's fur was a bit matted, but so was her's. His golden eyes were a bit darker than his pelt and matched the color of the setting sun. He got up and started to pad away when she thought back to Patchflame. _Should I? _She wondered

"Wait, Flameheart?" She meowed

He turned around and smiled, heading back over.

"I..I know I have Patchflame as a mate..but,"

"I..I couldn't do that to him." He said

"It..It's fine. He won't figure out."

Flameheart's eyes flickered with happiness as he came closer, his fur brushing her's. He whispered, "I've waited for you to be with me..Even if it is just for one night." Wolfsong looked over at him and licked his ear, "Mate me."

She laid on her back, exposing her belly and core. Flameheart came over and climbed onto her, placing his paw into her core and he started rubbing her walls. He placed his mouth onto one of her nipples and gently sucked, bringing her immediate pleasure. She purred loudly as he rasped his tongue over her belly and circled his tail around her core. His paw moved slowly across her walls as some of her juices began to flow downward. She moaned in pleasure as she brought her tail up and lightly tickled his member.

"Oh..Wolfsong." He said, sounding a bit surprised.

He removed his paw from her core, dripping a few of her juices on to the ground. He placed his tail into her core and began moving up and down, bringing her a bit more pleasure. Wolfsong moaned loudly as he began licking more of her nipples and tickling the others with his paw. She continued to tickle his member as he soon fell to the ground, turning around. His member was placed in front of her face as he began licking her core. _It's...It's huge! Bigger than Patchflame's! _She placed her paw gingerly on it, feeling the hardness of it.

"Wow Flameheart.." She told him in awe, "You..You're member is huge!"

He shifted in place as she heard him purr. She felt his muzzle go into her core as more juices poured from her as the vibration from his purrs made it even more pleasurable. She then moved her paw around his member, bringing it back to let it out of it's sheath. Flameheart let out a moan as she soon placed her mouth on it and moved her paw closer to the base, still rubbing the sheath. She licked around the tip as he thrust forward instinctively. She felt a spray of his cum enter her mouth and she gagged on it. A few drops spilled onto the ground as she returned to his member. She started to suck, feeling the hardness of it hit the top of her mouth as her tongue rasped the bottom. Flameheart's tongue hit her g-spot as she moaned onto his member, making it vibrate in her mouth. She went as deep as she could, feeling the tip of his unsheathed member tickle the back of her throat. Cum dripped rapidly from the tip, sliding down her throat as Flameheart moaned into her core.

"Let's do it." He mewed, removing his muzzle from her core

She nodded and let go of his member. She got into a hunter's crouch, showing off her core. She flicked her tail as she heard the tom walk over to her. Wolfsong soon felt him leap onto her, mounting her. He gripped her hip and circled his member around her core.

"Oh just do it already Flameheart!" She yowled

He responded with a gentle thrust, entering her. She felt a minor spark of pleasure, thankful that there was no pain this time. Her walls tightened around his member as he went in and out, pleasure erupting inside of her. Tingles ran down her spine as she thrust her hips back to meet each of his thrusts.

"Go..Go faster!" She ordered

Flameheart purred and did as she told him to. His member went deeper inside of her as she let out louder moans. She felt a few drips of his cum enter her as he went faster. Her legs began to ache, but the pleasure fueled her. _That's it! Patchflame can go to the Dark Forest for all I care! Flameheart's mine! _His member continued to hit her g-spot as she held back her cum, wanting to enjoy the pleasure a bit longer. However, she shortly gave up and climaxed.

"I..I'm gonna!" He shouted

He came inside of her, cum pouring into her core as he fell off of her. She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"B..Be my mate." She whispered

"Definitely." He purred

She sighed and looked over at him. His eyes were full of fatigue, but also happiness.

"I love you." She said

"I love you too."

**...**

Wolfsong looked at her two beautiful kits as they nuzzled her belly. One had Flameheart's golden tabby pelt, but was a she-cat while the other one was the silver black tabby like herself, also a she-cat. She spotted Flameheart as he entered the nursery and behind him sat Patchflame, who's eyes were ablaze with fury. _You didn't want me. _She thought.

"How's Stripekit and Goldkit doing?" He asked

"Excellent." She mewed

She looked at her kits in delight.

"I'm glad their your's." She told him

"No..they're our's."


	10. Lion, Tiger, Leopard x Gingerstripe(Rape

**OMG guys..I'm soooo sorry for not updating. I've been really busy :(. I'll try to update quicker. :D **

Gingerstripe padded out of camp with Redwhisker as they headed for their mating spot. They've been mates for only three moons, but are happily together. Gingerstripe was a bit frightened though..Flowerfang, their deputy, had spotted the scent of rogues on their land.

"Do you think we'll find those rogues?" She asked

"Of course not. It's not a full moon and it's night. What cat is that stupid?" Redwhisker answered

A rustle to her left startled her as she bumped into Redwhisker. He stumbled for a moment, but gave a light chuckle.

"Oh Gingerstripe. Always been careful haven't you. Well, don't worry. We can fight them if we find them."

She nodded and followed her mate down the hill, the sweet scent of the pines drifting around them. The pale silvery light from the half-moon shined down upon the beautiful spot as a few needles fell from the trees. The hooting of owls came from above them as she laid down. _It still feels weird...Like we're being watched. _Redwhisker padded over.

"I'll get us something to eat." He meowed

The pale red tabby bounded away, leaving her alone in the circle. Every loud rustle made her jump and unsheathe her claws, ready for anything. A crack sounded behind her as a flicker of gold and hoped for a moment that it was her clanmate, Goldstorm. But, the cat had a lithe build, not the broad shoulders of Goldstorm.

"Hello my pretty." It said

The large cat leapt out at her. Before she could react, something hard hit her head as darkness engulfed her vision.

**...**

"Redwhisker?" She asked as she woke up

She was still in her mating spot, but her mate wasn't there. However, she did see a golden tom in front of her with spots of black dappling his pelt. His dark blue eyes shined like pools of water as he padded toward her.

"Such a beautiful she-cat." He told her

"Where's my mate?"

"Oh..He's somewhere." A new voice said

A dark gold tabby tom padded into the open. His bright blue eyes were like circles of ice. His broad shoulders reminded her of Goldstorm, but he was missing the gentle gray gaze that tom had.

"Where!" She hissed

A sharp pain erupted in her leg as she glanced behind her to see a golden tabby tom. His golden gaze were like two suns.

"Shut up you whore!"

She growled, but felt him shove her onto her back. Her belly was exposed, along with her core.

"I'm first with her core." The golden tabby said

"Not again Lion." The darker gold hissed

"Tiger, you know the rules. Whoever captures the she-cat gets her first. You can have the mouth."

The tom smiled.

"So? I'm last again."

"Shut up Leopard! You're the youngest!"

Gingerstripe struggled under the weight of the tom, but his grip was to strong. She then felt something tickle her core. Lion's tail had been placed inside of it. He went in and out, rubbing all her walls. She accidently let out a small moan.

"I knew you would enjoy it."

She watched Tiger pad over as Lion pushed her into a laying down position. Tiger leapt onto her, shoving his member into her face. She shrank back, resisting the urge to laugh at the tiny size. _It's like a kit's! _The tom growled and shoved it into her mouth, making her gag.

"Suck!" He ordered

She tried to move her head back to get it out of her mouth.

"Do it if you want to see Redwhisker again."

Her eyes widened at the mention of her mate. She sighed sadly as she started sucking his member. It began to grow hard in her mouth as it swelled inside of her. It had begun to come out of it's sheath as cum began to drip from the tip. She suddenly felt something in her core. _No! He can't be doing this to me! _

"My turn." Lion meowed

He shoved her into an upright position as he mounted her. He began humping her, sticking his member inside her core. Unfortunately, it missed her g-spot, causing her nothing but pain. She sucked harder on Tiger's tiny member, feeling cum start to pour into her mouth. She had to swallow it as Tiger moaned loudly.

"Oh..Oh yeah! Keep doing it!" He told her

She gagged as she continued to suck. She caught a glimpse of Leopard, who's paw was on his member, gently stroking it. She shuddered as Lion began going faster, finally cuming inside of her as he yowled loudly.

"A..Alright Tiger, your turn. Leopard, you take the mouth." The tom ordered

She watched Lion pass her vision as Leopard padded over. Tiger removed his member from her mouth as he moved to her rear. He didn't even wait before he mounted her and started humping her. Gingerstripe felt tears fall out of her blurry eyes as the black spotted tom approached her. She glanced up at him and caught a glimpse of malice in his icy blue eyes. He mounted her up front, placing his member in front of her.

"You know what to do pretty kitty." He said, trying to sound seductive.

Gingerstripe let out a sob as she licked the tip of his member. She heard his purrs run through his body as his member started to grow hard. He then shoved it into her mouth, making her immediately swallow the cum that had dripped from it. She sobbed as she began sucking it. Behind her, Tiger began going faster. He accidently hit her g-spot, making her moan onto Leopard's member. Tiger snickered from behind her as he went even faster, but purposely missed it. She sucked harder, pulling the cum from the tip as Tiger's member rubbed her walls. Gingerstripe had let her juices flow, only so that she wouldn't feel any pain. She gained no pleasure as Tiger moaned louder from behind her. Leopard suddenly let a huge flow of cum pour into her mouth as he smiled wickedly. Gingerstripe then felt Tiger cum from behind her as he got off of her. _Thank Starclan..Just...Just one..One more. _She managed to think out of her exhaustion.

"Finally." Leopard meowed

He walked behind her and mounted her. She yelped as she felt his claws dig into her hips as he thrust his member inside of her. The erect thing, like it's predecessors, missed her g-spot. It went in and out as Tiger and Lion watched. An uncomfortable feeling washed over her. _R..Redwhi..Redwhisker and..and I..Do..Do it in..private. _Leopard went faster, being quicker than Lion and Tiger. She didn't argue, for she just wanted to see her mate again. Leopard moaned loudly as more cum flowed into her, but she knew he hadn't climaxed yet. Leopard continued to hump her, his member sliding in and out of her core. He purred loudly when he wasn't moaning. The tom finally yowled from behind her as he released her, freeing her from his grasp. Pain wracked the young golden tabby she-cat as she fell to the ground. Her vision was circled with darkness as she watched the toms pad over.

"Sweet dreams little kitty." Lion told her

She gasped in a breath of cold air as her vision darkened more. She felt Tiger grip her tail as Lion grabbed her scruff. Leopard merely followed as they went away from the circle. She couldn't move anymore, for her body was to tired to even try. She watched as her home disappeared and laughs come from the surrounding toms.

"Have fun." Leopard said

She felt Lion and Tiger toss her out of their mouths as she fell down into darkness. She heard a snap as her leg suddenly burned. She looked over, but saw nothing due to the darkness. However, she didn't care about her injured body, for all she could manage to think was, _S..Starclan..Redwhisker..Redwhisker..._

**_..._**

Gingerstripe pushed out the last kit as Lion, Tiger, and Leopard leapt into the pit. Her leg had healed, but she wouldn't be able to rescue all her kits without being caught.

"Ah..Six beautiful kits." Leopard meowed

"Three she-cat and three toms." Lion said

"Two for each of us." Tiger finished

Gingerstripe caught her breath as she picked up the last kit from behind her and placed it next to their siblings.

"We now have some _play _material." Lion said evily

She wrapped her tail around her kits, "Y..You won't..touch them!"

Tiger smiled malevolently as he grabbed one tom that resembled Lion. Leopard grabbed one that looked like Tiger and Lion grabbed the one that looked like Leopard. The six toms left her alone with her she-kits at her belly. She licked their heads as they exited the pit, leaving her again. _Rest in Starclan. _She glanced up to the sky. Stars speckled the dark sky as the full moon came into view. She smiled at the memory of a Gathering, which was met with regret over her missing mate. She sighed, knowing what would happen. _Starclan, the kit that looks like Lion shall be named Lightningkit, the kit that resembles Leopard shall be named Darkkit, and the kit that looks like Tiger shall be named Rushkit. Ta..Take care of them. _With that, Gingerstripe heard three squeals of pain as her three toms began to make their way to Starclan.

**...**

Moons had passed as Gingerstripe glanced around at her kits. All ten of them from her past three litters were down here now. The first litter would be apprentices if they had been in Shadowclan. She watched Lilykit, the oldest one of the first litter that resembled Lion, padded over to her.

"Mom?" She asked, "Why does dad do this to us?"

"I wish I knew Lilykit. But, some day Redwhisker will come and find us. Then, you'll be safe along with your sisters."

"I want to be with my brothers though.."

"So do I!" Petalkit shouted. This she-cat also came from the first litter, but resembled Tiger.

"Yeah!" Flowerkit, the final of the first litter which resembled Leopard, mewed

The three scampered over to her and laid next to her frail body. She wished Lion or Tiger would bring some prey again. But, all they got a day was two mice to share for the eleven of them. Three if they were kind.

"Come here everyone." Gingerstripe meowed

She looked over to the others. This one that headed over was from her second litter. She had three kits then, but Finchkit was a tom and died at the paws of Tiger. He resembled her perfectly. His sister, the one padding over, was named Poppykit, for the black spots on her fur. She resembled Leopard. Her sister, the runt of the litter, was named Tinykit. She bounded over to. Finally, the youngest kits ran over. All of them were she-kits and a mere moon old. She smiled warmly as they came around her. The oldest one she looked at was named Sunkit, who resembled her. The next one had Lion's fur, but she named her Sandkit. The third one looked like her mother, who had white and gold fur. She named her Patchkit. The fourth one looked like Tiger and she was named Fawnkit. Finally, her last kit ran over to her. This kit resembled her father, who had red-brown fur. She was different from the others, fur wise, but acted wonderfully just like the rest. She named this kit Redkit, in honor of Redwhisker. She knew that if he found her, they'd love him just like they did with her. Young Redkit hadn't been taken by Lion, Tiger, or Leopard yet.

"Okay..I want to tell all of you something. When we get out of here, we will return to Shadowclan. You can speak about it if you wish. We will tell Willowstar," _If she's still alive, _"What happened."

"Wi..Will the toms be killed?" Poppykit asked

"Yes. I will help and so will Redwhisker. Now, I want all of you to sleep now." Gingerstripe mewed

Her daughters bounded away from her and huddled together. She would join them soon, but the rustling above her alerted her.

"She's such an idiot. Her fucking hope for Starclan is sickening!" Lion shouted

"Right! Well, at least we got rid of that moron. Redwhisker, right?" Tiger growled

"Yup!" Leopard replied happily.

Gingerstripe felt as though claws had sliced her heart open. _No...They..They couldn't have killed him. He.._Then it dawned on her, _That's why he never came. _She laid her head down and sobbed into her paws.

"Hey! Slut and toys!" Tiger shouted

"Here's some prey!"

Two thuds sounded from across the pit as Lion laughed, "We'll expect some nice payback tomorrow."

_No..There won't be a tomorrow. _

Gingerstripe glanced at her kits, who were all sleeping. _Starclan, forgive me and welcome my daughters into your ranks. _She headed over to the ten kits and unsheathed her claws. She dug her right paw into Lilykit's throat and the left one into Petalkit's. Her daughter's squeaked once as their eyes glazed over with death. She then dug her right paw into Petalkit then her left into Poppykit's. She did this with all her kits as blood drenched her paws. Tinykit, Sunkit, Sandkit, Patchkit, and then Fawnkit. She looked over at the dead bodies of all of them and cried out in sorrow as she looked at the tiny body of Redkit. _Go..Go with your sisters. Mommy will be there soon. _She dug her claws into Redkit's throat as her kit looked into her eyes. As they began to glaze over with death, Redkit managed to mew,

"Than..Thank you."

Redkit went limp as Gingerstripe removed her claws from the little kit's throat. She felt tears drip across her face as her heart ached inside her chest.

"Yes..Yes. All of my kits and Redwhisker...I shall see you there."

She laid on the ground as she placed her paw on her neck. She thought about what had happened over the past few moons and cried again. But, then thought of her mate.

"I shall see you there." She said

She pierced her neck with her claws and dug them deep into it. Blood poured onto her paws as her vision started growing dark.

"Come on Gingerstripe!"

She heard the deep mew of Redwhisker and smiled warmly as he came into view.

"We're all waiting."

She removed her paw and let it flop to the ground. As darkness engulfed her, she managed to mew,

"Goodbye."

**...**

"Redwhisker?"

"I'm here."

She watched him run out. His fur was perfectly groomed and the stars danced in his fur. Then, at his sides, kits poured out of the bushes. She recognized all her kits that had died.

"Mom!" Redkit cried

Gingerstripe felt happiness and warmth spread through her as she met her daughter. She felt all them circle her as their purrs echoed around her.

"They've been good." Redwhisker said

"I..I know." Gingerstripe replied with a shaky breath

"Come, you can relax now."

She nodded and followed her family out of the pit. She felt the strength and power surge through her as they soon entered a beautiful marshy terrain.

"Home." She mewed

Her family sat down as the moon glistened above them. Warmth spread through her fur as she laid down on the ground. Lion, Tiger, and Leopard would die somehow. She might even reveal the pit to her clan. _For now..I want to rest with my kits and mate. _


	11. Blazefur x Bluefeather (Rape)

Bluefeather ran out into the moor at sunhigh. Her silver-white, black striped tabby fur was ruffled and slightly fluffed up and her dark green eyes were ablaze with anger. _Who does Shadowclaw think he is? My father! _Her mate, Shadowclaw, had told her she couldn't hunt by herself today. He didn't even want to tell her why! She let out a deep growl.

"At least here I can be by myself." She muttered

She continued running, feeling the soft grass of the moor tickle her legs and paws. The warm green-leaf sun hit her fur and warmed her body. She purred warmly as the wind blew her fur back as she was able to stretch her muscles and legs after being in camp. Suddenly, a new scent hit her nose and she froze.

"Thunderclan? How am I here already?"

A rustle sounded from behind the border as a flicker of gold came from behind some bushes.

"Who's there?" She asked

A golden tabby appeared. The reddish-orange stripes sat atop his fur and turned him into a fire. His blue eyes contradicted his whole fur. _Blazefur. _She thought angrily.

"Stay on your side." She hissed

"Why? Don't you remember when we were apprentices?" The tom replied

"Unfortunately, yes."

He snickered, "Oh..But I know you loved being with me Bluefeather."

"Then I did. But, I'm with Shadowclaw now and aren't you with Skyfur?" She mewed

Blazefur growled, "No. We broke up moons ago. I'm single now." Blazefur smiled and headed over the border. Her fur fluffed up as her claws came out of their sheaths. She growled at the tom, but he continued walking on her territory. He laid his tail on her back and smiled.

"I know you're in heat." He told her

She froze. _How does he know? _

"And I can help that."

A sudden pain erupted in her head as darkness engulfed her.

**...**

Bluefeather awoke in a new territory. It was now darker outside, almost night. However, a sliver of sun sat in the distance, letting her know that dusk was ending. She stood up, only to feel claws rake her leg. She yowled as she was shoved back to the ground.

"You're not goin' anywhere."

Blazefur voice startled her as she turned around. The tom's dark blue gaze peered from the darkness as he padded into the moonlight. He padded closer and she felt his tail tickle her core. She growled and lashed out at him. But, her swipe was slow, for she still felt groggy from being knocked out. He leapt at her and pinned her down on her back, exposing her belly and core.

"Get off of me!" She growled

He dug his claws into her shoulder, drawing some of her blood. She hissed at him, but Blazefur didn't let go. Instead, she felt his tail slip into her core and he tickled her walls. She felt nothing, due to her fury against the striped tom.

"It's so fun watching you squirm."

He went in and out, stroking her walls. She struggled underneath him, wanting to have the opportunity to claw his eyes out. His tail continued to rub her core, constantly missing her g-spot. He soon removed his tail when her juices didn't come.

"Either cum, or it'll just hurt more when the 'fun' begins."

_No! He's..He can't be planning to do that! _However, he shoved his paw up her core, hitting her g-spot. She let out a loud moan as Blazefur laughed. He moved down a bit and stroked her walls, bringing her a few sparks of pleasure. _Damn tom! _Just then, his claws dug into her as she yowled in pain. He raked them across her walls, drawing blood with each stroke. She felt it pour out of her and drip across her rear-legs.

"Come on baby." He mewed seductively

She felt him bring his paw up deeper as it hit her g-spot. Her body let her juices pour onto his paw as Blazefur purred warmly. His paw was removed as he placed his tongue onto the outskirts of her core. His tongue rasped over the edges, licking her juices up. _Get off of me! _She silently begged. She struggled again, but Blazefur's claws dug into her shoulder every time she moved.

"You taste good." He purred

He went deeper, bringing his muzzle into her core. His teeth dug into her walls, preventing her from leaving. Her gaze went blurry as tears began to stream down her face. _Please..Starclan let me leave! _His claws dug into her hips, drawing blood as he soon removed his muzzle from her. She sighed in relief as she stood up. She faced him as her claws dug into the ground.

"I think you should put those claws away." He growled

He leapt onto her, placing his paws onto her shoulders. Her body nearly fell to the ground from the added weight, but she stayed standing. His claws punctured her skin and gripped her. His member hung in her face as she gagged.

"Suck!" He instructed

She placed her tongue on the tip and rasped it across it. Blazefur let out a moan of pleasure as she went faster. Bluefeather cried more, shutting her eyes in the process. The barbs raked the side of her mouth, making her taste the cum of Blazefur and the metallic taste of blood. He shoved himself deeper into her mouth, making her deep-throat the erect member.

"Purr." Blazefur ordered

She let out a sob as she forced herself to purr. The vibrations from it made Blazefur moan louder and thrust into her mouth, spraying cum into the back of her throat.

"Fas..Faster!" He said between moans.

She licked the tip and sucked the sheath of the member. Blazefur moaned loudly as cum poured into her mouth, some dripping out the edges of it. He removed it from her mouth. She saw that it was covered in blood, cum, and saliva. She felt the urge to vomit, but instead watched him pad behind her. _Starclan no! _Bluefeather cried. Blazefur mounted her and quickly plunged into her still wet core.

"Now..Now the fun begins!" Blazefur meowed

He began humping her, digging his wet member into her core. She resisted the urge to buck her hips back to match his thrusts. Bluefeather's tears began falling to the ground as he went faster. She heard a rustle from behind her, but Blazefur continued raping her.

"Get off of her!"

_Shadowclaw! _She watched a dark figure leap into the terrain and yank Blazefur off of her. His claws raked her skin, but she was relived to have him off of her.

"Stay off of her Blazefur! She's mine!" He growled

"She was mine first!" He replied

"Not anymore. She left you for me. I suggest you find a she-cat in _your _clan!" Shadowclaw hissed

She heard a yowl of pain as Blazefur ran away from them. She shakily got up, feeling blood drip down her leg. She turned around and saw the kind gray eyes of Shadowclaw.

"T..Thank you." She said

He nodded. She smiled at him and padded with him away from the bloody, cum splashed ground that was behind him. _I'm lucky to have him. _She thought gratefully.


	12. Redsplash x Cherrystorm (Rape)

A reddish brown cat bounded out of the bushes and purred warmly as the sun hit his fur. _It's wonderful today.._He sighed sadly as he remembered Leafclaw, his old mate. Redsplash could picture her today. Sleek red fur with white paws and muzzle. She was Fireclan's best hunter and he couldn't be prouder. He continued walking around his territory.

"If only I could share this day with her again."

He remembered fondly of their "fun" nights. She'd always been a trouble lover while he was a trouble maker. That made it perfect for them. But, a fire had claimed her life almost eight seasons ago. Redsplash soon started running, wanting to get away from camp. He'd missed all of the good times they'd had together.

"We could have had kits." He mewed sadly

He felt the wind flatten his fur as a flicker of reddish brown tabby fur. A she-cat padded out into the open as he suddenly stopped, avoiding smashing into her.

"Cherrystorm?" He asked

She glanced up at him with round, green eyes. "Sorry Redsplash! I...I didn't hear you coming."

He looked at Cherrystorm, amazed at the similarity between herself and Leafclaw. The only difference was that Cherrystorm had green eyes and no white muzzle, but had the white paws. Leafclaw also had yellow eyes. He suddenly felt his member grow hard as he looked at the pretty she-cat. Her kindness and fighting skill was amazing..It actually started to turn him on as he remembered seeing her fight.

"Hey.." He began, "Would you mind if I talked to you?" He asked

She nodded and smiled at him. The two began padding away, farther and farther from camp. _I..I have to! I know she's still a virgin..So, it'll be even better! _He thought as he more malevolent side crept in.

"I..I miss Leafclaw." He admitted

"So do I. She was my sister, but I'm lucky to have Darkfoot still alive." Cherrystorm meowed

Soon, they were nearing the edge of their territory. He caught a glimpse of her bright pink core and felt more blood rush to his already erect member.

"I...I wish we had kits. We would have loved them and cared for them forever."

"I know it's hard..But, you have to move on."

_I can't rape her! And I know she's starting to grow close to Thornflame. _He looked down, trying to move his gaze away from her core. He could sense that she was in heat and her perfectly tight and virgin core...It would feel wonderful around his member. He laid his tail on her back and heard her purring. _Her core must be dripping with juices.._

"You..You're so beautiful." He finally said

"Thanks."

"You know..I could be a better mate than Thornflame." He mewed

"No. He's wonderful. But, we'll-" She began

"Come on Cherrystorm. We'd be perfect."

"No Redsplash!" She growled

He let out a snarl and hit her to the ground. She eyed him with hatred as he yelled,

"I've been without mating for almost eight seasons! To a virgin! It's alright because you don't know what it's like! I haven't found a single she-cat yet that would be interested in me!"

"That's not my fault! Just wait! Maybe one of Goldenwing's kits will-" She meowed

"It'll take to long! I want it now!"

He leapt onto her, pinning her to the ground. He could smell her juices that dripped out of her core as his member circled the rim of it.

"Redsplash!" She yowled

"Shut up!" He whispered in her ear, "This should help you out when Thornflame wants to _finally _mate you!"

He plunged his huge, erect member it. He felt her tight walls instinctively close around it, pulling his member out of it's sheath. He let out a moan as Cherrystorm hissed in his face.

"Get off! It hurts!"

He smirked evilly. _Does she truly think I will? _He humped her again, hearing another cry of pain escape from her mouth.

"Oh..Oh Cherrystorm!"

He broke into a rhythm of entering and leaving her core. _This feels great! _

**... Cherrystorm**

Pain exploded in her nether region as him member dug into her. She knew she was supposed to feel pleasure, but only felt the pain of his barbs raking her walls. She felt some blood pour down her leg. _Is that supposed to happen? _She yowled again as he began going faster.

"Yo..You're soooo tight!" He told her

She struggled underneath his massive weight. But, his claws dug deeper into her shoulders as she felt more blood leak out of her body. Tears poured from her blurry eyes as he dug into her core. She felt her juices pour, but what could she do but let them? His member missed her g-spot.

"P...Please get off!" She begged

"Oh..But I know you love it!"

She sobbed more as he continued to hump her. She felt some of his cum flow into her core. _Please don't let me have kits! _Her insticnts made her sick. Her walls closed over his member each time it entered her and once in a while her hips bucked back to meet his erection. She suddenly felt a spark of pleasure hit her. She purred quickly, but Redsplash never hit her g-spot again as he continued raping her.

"H..Here I-" He began

She felt a onslaught of cum pour into her core as he released her. She fell down, tucking her tail over her core. He was breathing heavily behind her as she shakily got up.

"You're sick!"

"I..I missed her so much..You look so much alike...I thought you were her the whole time."

She sighed..._I hope I don't have kits. _

**...**

Cherrystorm laid down inside the warrior's den. She thought back to that day when Redsplash had raped her. _Starclan..Thank you for not making me have his kits. _She hadn't shown any signs of pregnancy over the past moon, nor had anyone said anything. She'd refused to speak to him for moons. She looked up as Thornflame approached her.

"Are you ready?" He asked

She looked into his kind eyes and nodded, "Let's go."


	13. Jay, Lark, Robin x Green(Lust)

"I don't care Sandstar!" A long furred gray and white she-cat yowled

"I do! You're a young warrior! You shouldn't be wasting your time with playing in the woods but actually helping the clan!"

"I DO! I hunt three times a day and even help out Hazelfur with the herbs!"

Greenfield snarled at her father and bounded out of his den. _Who does he think he is? Telling me what I can and can't do! _She stomped out of camp, wishing to be alone for a while. Her clanmates had always treated her like she was royalty and she wouldn't get to do anything just because of her father's status. Her tail lashed behind her as she headed for a secluded area to sleep in. She'd been there so many times, it felt more like a home than Shadowclan. She headed over and began thinking about the toms in her clan.

"It'd be a nice mating spot." She thought happily

She'd always hoped to lose her virginity soon, for she might become a mother after that. She didn't care who it was, just as long as both of them loved eachother. But, no tom would ever love her because of her dad. She padded along the wonderful marshy territory, soon approaching a small pool, outlined with moss. She headed over, suddenly alerted by the noise.

"Who's there?" She asked

Three toms padded out. She sighed as she recognized Jayflight, Robinwing, and Larksong. The three brothers smiled at her as Larksong dropped his prey.

"Hello Greenfield." Larksong said

She nodded and padded over to the three toms. She dragged her tail across Larksong's chest and licked Jayflight's cheek. She faced Robinwing and touched his nose.

"Hey there guys." She mewed

A flicker of excitement crept into Jayflight's eyes

"You know..it gets kinda lonely being Sandstar's daughter. I just wanna have some fun.."

"I think we could help with that." Robinwing told her

She giggled as she lifted her tail, giving them a view of her core. "Why don't you?"

She turned and faced the three toms. Jayflight was grooming his light gray tabby fur with one of his white paws, Larksong was staring at her and she could see he was trying to look away. She headed toward the dark gray, black stripped tom.

"Don't be afraid." She told him, widening her green eyes

"We won't.." Robinwing said

She glanced toward the ginger tom with brown stripes.

"How about you three come here tonight? And make sure you're ready for some fun."

They nodded in unison as Greenfield padded away. Her tail flicked with content behind her. _This'll show Sandstar. _

**...**

As she padded away from camp, Greenfield felt the tingle of excitement under her freshly groomed fur. Her belly was full and the half-moon cast a light down on the territory, easing her travel to her special place. She already smelled the three tom's scent and purred at the thought of mating with all three of them! _Let's see how he'll stop me now! _She picked up speed and started running, the excitement becoming to much for her to bare!

"Jayflight? Larksong? Robinwing?" She called

"Over here!" Larksong replied

She slowed down as they came into view. She smiled and laid down on the soft moss, purring as it soothed her fur. She stretched open her legs, revealing her bright pink core to the toms. She caught a glimpse of Jayflight, who had begun to pad towards her.

"Don't be shy.." She said lustily

He placed his tongue on her core and she let out a moan of happiness as it rasped around her core. Larksong padded over and laid next to her belly and started rasping her nipples. She chuckled lightly as his tongue tickled each of them. She caught a glimpse of Robinwing and beckoned him over with her paw.

"You know you want to.."

And he did get up. The tom walked over and began licking her chest. The three tongues on her body made her wriggle with pleasure as Jayflight dug deeper into her moist core. His tongue rasped against her walls as more of her juices poured out of her core. He let out purrs every few heartbeats, making the vibrations rumble through her body. She let out a loud moan as Larksong licked her nipples faster. Robinwing's tongue rasped over her chest fur, making it smoother and sending a sensation of pleasure rippling through her body. She thought of their three members digging into her river of a core. She managed to see Robinwing's and her jaw dropped open as she saw the size of it! _Oh great Starclan is that goin' to feel great! _She licked his cheek in response and he laughed lightly.

"Now now young one. Let us get you ready." He meowed

Jayflight's muzzle soon dove into her core, allowing his tongue to reach her g-spot. She moaned loudly as a large ripple of pleasure ran down her spine.

"Oh! G..Go faster!" She begged

The toms obeyed and their tongues tickled her body. She then stood up, letting their tongues fall out/off of her. _I can't be the only one pleasured here. _

"Come now, let me have yours." She told Robinwing, "You two may keep licking."

The ginger tabby padded over as Larksong headed behind the she-cat. His tongue met her core as Jayflight began licking her nipples. She moaned loudly at the new feeling that spread through her. Robinwing soon leapt onto her shoulders, placing his member in front of her face. She grabbed it as though it were a kit and gently licked the tip, hearing him moan in the process. She licked faster, feeling it come out of it's sheath. It began to grow erect, making it look double it's size! She finally placed her mouth on it, licking all the edges of the sheath. His member slid out of it's sheath as a few drops of cum dripped onto her tongue. She purred around it, making it vibrate in her mouth.

"Oh..Oh Starclan yes!" He yowled, "Keep going Greenfield!"

She purred louder, sending more vibrations through it. She began sucking the member, feeling it swell inside her mouth. Jayflight's tongue continued to tickle each of her tender nipples as Larksong's muzzle rubbed her walls as his tongue rasped her g-spot. She sucked harder, feeling cum pour into her throat as Robinwing thrust into her mouth. She let go of the tom as he laid down on the ground.

"Come now Jayflight. You deserve some reward."

The light gray tabby smiled wickedly as he came out from under her. Robinwing headed over and began licking her nipples, continuing the flow of juices out of her core. Greenfield glanced at Jayflight's member and squealed. _It's bigger than Robinwing's! _She thought happily. He mounted her, placing his member almost inside her mouth. She grasped it in her mouth, gently nibbling the tip. She licked around it's sheath, swirling her tongue over it. _I'll save the purrs for later..._She sucked on it hard, feeling it grow erect in her mouth. It widened and hit the edge of her mouth as she sucked more on it, feeling some cum drip out of it. She swallowed happily as Larksong's tongue rasped her walls even more. She could already picture his member: Large, erect, and cum dripping from it. She went faster with Jayflight's, hearing loud moans escape from the tom.

"Y..You're...sooooo...good!" He exclaimed in pure ecstasy

She stroked it gently with her tongue as he suddenly yowled in happiness as cum overflowed Greenfield's mouth. A few drops of the white liquid appeared at the corner of her mouth. He backed up and laid down, wanting to rest. She padded away from Larksong and Robinwing.

"Who's first?" She asked as she got into a hunter's crouch.

Robinwing bounded over and quickly mounted her. She felt his member dangle over her wet core as he plunged in, pain roaring through her. _It's my first time! It's meant to hurt! _She let out a squeak of pain as he constantly humped her. His member slid across her juices like walking on ice. He grunted behind her as pleasure began to spark inside of her. She moaned loudly as his member thumped against her g-spot.

"K..Kee..Keep goin'!" She shouted

He went faster, hitting her g-spot quicker now. Greenfield's green eyes were wild eyes her hips bucked back to meet his member each time it entered her. She moaned loudly as he sped up. He yowled loudly as cum poured into her core and he fell off of her.

"E..Excellent job...Robinwing." She meowed

The tom was behind her panting, barely paying attention.

"Come on Jayflight...You've been waiting."

She turned around and saw the tom asleep. Robinwing had too fallen asleep and Larksong moved his paw away from his member as cum poured out the tip. Greenfield sighed as her body gave out. _I've had enough to..._She thought. She laid down and curled into a circle, wrapping her tail around her. _Finally...Free from..From Sandstar. _


	14. Sharp x Moss(Rape) x Shadow(Lovelust)

**I just wanted to say thanks a bunch guys for all the requests I've been getting. I'm glad u guys love them too. Alright, here's a request from WhisperingBreeze: **

As dusk fell, a patrol returned from the forest, each carrying a fresh fish from the river. A young, brown tabby she-cat padded in happily as she laid it down in the fresh-kill pile. A tom placed his on top of her. She glanced over at the russet furred tom. Some cats found his appearance grotesque. He had many scars on his face and tattered ears. But, Mossheart loved him anyway. _I couldn't hate him. After all, he's my father! _She headed for the warrior's den, but felt a tail lay on her back.

"Mossheart?" Her dad asked

"Yes Sharpfang."

"May I speak with you."

She nodded and ran toward the entrance. Sharpfang followed her as she walked with her father. The nearly full moon glowed in the night sky with Silverpelt surrounding it. _It's a good thing we have Starclan watching over us. _She purred happily. _Our clan is at peace and I think Shadowriver's got his eye on me. _She didn't mind, for she liked the young tom too.

"Mossheart," Sharpfang began, "There comes a time in every cats life when they lose something called virginity."

"I know." She mewed, "Pikeclaw explained it to us when we were apprentices."

He nodded, and Mossheart noticed a smirk cross his face.

"Well.." He started

He turned so fast, Mossheart didn't even see him move behind her. His claws dug into her hips as she tried to struggle free. "Let go of me!" She yowled

"Why?"

"I'm your daughter! Why would you hurt me?"

He growled, "I won't hurt you. Only if you try and leave."

His claws hung onto her legs as she began to relax. Sharpfang laughed as he shoved her to the ground. The breath was knocked out of Mossheart as Sharpfang placed his tongue on her core. She lashed at him, her claws coming in contact with his face. He snarled and dug his claws into her belly, making her yowl.

"Either shut up you little slut or you'll be hurt even worse." He spat

His claws remained in her belly as he continued to lick her core. She felt an odd feeling spread through her, but it was mixed with disgust. _No...He can't _rape _me! I'm his daughter! _She tried to get him to let go, but he hissed in frustration.

"I'm much stronger than you Mossheart. Also, I can just as easily scar you as your mother had."

Her eyes widened. _My mother did that? _His muzzle dug into her core and he dug the tips of his fangs into her walls. She felt blood drip from the wounds as her gaze went a little blurry. Her juices flowed from her core as his tongue rasped around her area.

"P..Please...Stop." She begged

"Why?" He said into her core, vibrations being sent through her.

She let out a moan as a pleasurable feeling ran through her. _I can't be enjoying this! _Sharpfang began to lay down, not removing his muzzle from her core. His tongue rasped around her as more juices flowed onto the russet colored tom. He laid down, placing his member in her face.

"Suck." He ordered inside of her.

She gasped in horror.

"That's disgusting!" She whispered

"Shut up." He hissed

She let out a sob as she gripped the member in her mouth. Something took over her as she placed her front paws on his member, feeling the sheath and soft-stones that all toms had at the rear of his member. Sharpfang moaned inside her as she felt a sob escape her. _He's going to take my virginity..I know it.._She sucked harder on his member, feeling it grow erect in her mouth. Mossheart sucked faster and rubbed around the sheath, pulling it back sometimes. Some cum dripped from his member and landed on her tongue as she felt his fangs dig into her walls. She looked over at his face and saw that he was relaxed.

"Get off of me!" She shouted

She clawed at his member and leapt up from the ground. Sharpfang glared at her and jumped at her, digging his claws into her shoulders. She yelped as he moved his front legs back, raking his claws against her skin and digging them into her hips.

"Y..You're hurting me dad.." She cried

"Yes..I'm your daddy."

Mossheart felt something around the edge of her wet core as a shadow moved across the clearing. She heard a snarl as Sharpfang was ripped off of her. She turned to face the cats and recognized the black fur of Shadowriver. Sharpfang's amber eyes glowed with hate as Shadowriver leapt at him and clawed at him.

"You stay off of her!" He growled

"I've been without mating forever! Ever since _her _mother hurt me like this!"

"You don't _rape _your own daughter!"

Sharpfang hissed and bounded away as Shadowriver turned to face her. "Are you okay?" He asked

She nodded. "He didn't get to mate me yet."

"Thank Starclan." He said

She padded over to him and breathed in his sweet scent. She laid her tail on his back and felt him shudder. Mossheart glanced at his member and saw the member start to grow erect.

"Wanna mate?" She asked

He seemed taken aback by the question, for his blue eyes were wide. "R..Really?" He stuttered

She nodded, "I've loved you ever since we were apprentices."

Shadowriver smiled and came to her rear. He mounted her, his member right near her core.

"Go ahead."

Shadowriver plunged in and broke her virgin barrier as his member slid across her walls. She jumped in pain as Shadowriver slid his member out of her.

"It's alright. It always hurts the first time."

She sighed and braced herself for another one. He went in again, this time she felt less pain. He began getting into a rhythm of humping her. She soon felt the pain disappear as pleasure racked her body. Moans constantly escaped her mouth as his member hit her g-spot each time.

"F..Faster!" She begged

Shadowriver responded with a powerful thrust into her core. She screeched in happiness as he began going faster, her walls closing around his large, erect member. It had doubled in size from when it was limp and she enjoyed every heartbeat of it. Her hips bucked back to meet his thrusts as more of her juices poured onto his member.

"Plea..Please! Please go faster!" She yowled

He went as fast as he could, his member barely leaving her core. Cum slowly poured from the tip, mixing with the juices that sat in her walls. He humped quickly and her legs began to ache. However, she kept bucking her hips. His speed was incredible until a sudden explosion of pleasure spread through Mossheart's body. Her juices poured out of her core as Shadowriver yowled to the sky. She felt his cum flood into her core, some dripping onto the ground. She fell down, panting from the fatigue. She could hear Shadowriver behind her, panting.

"M..Moss...Heart." He mewed

"Yes?" She breathed

"I love you."

"I love you two." She whispered as her eyes closed and she drifted into sleep.

**...**

It'd been two moons since Mossheart lost her virginity. Now, she sat in the nursery with three kits next to her belly. One was a brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes, like Shadowriver. The second one was a mottled brown and black tom with icy blue eyes as well. The final one was a pure brown tabby tom with her bright green eyes. Shadowriver sat next to her as her kits tussled around a bit.

"They're wonderful."

"Yes." Shadowriver meowed

The brown tabby tom with the icy blue eyes she had named Dirtkit, the mottled brown tom Shadowriver named Wolfkit, and the pure brown tabby tom with her bright green eyes he had named Pinekit.

"I think Wolfkit wants to become a medicine cat." She commented

"I think so too. He doesn't like playing over there."

"Whatever he chooses, I'll be happy."

Shadowriver laid close to her ear, "We can always have some fun with the kits being here. Why not tonight?"

She smiled and nodded, "I'd like that very much."


	15. Soul x Speckle(Rapelust)

**Quick question. Do u guys like the lemons I'm writing? Just wondering :) **

**Here's Soulikarp's request. **

The bushes rustled as a beautiful Norwegian Forest she-cat padded into the open. Her fur was freshly groomed and her dark green eyes were searching the undergrowth and her ears were perked up searching for any birds.

"Come on..Leaf-bare's coming soon..There's gotta be prey somewhere." She muttered

A cool breeze hit her and she shut her eyes to block it from hitting them. _Just stop! This isn't Windclan! _Specklefur walked around, still searching for prey.

"Specklefur?"

She jumped at the sound and turned to see Soulfang. She relaxed as the marbled bengal tom padded toward her. His pelt was slightly ruffled, but he looked happy to be outside camp.

"Have you had any luck with prey?" She asked

"No...There's been nothing here. Hopefully Grayfur or Mossfoot found more." He mewed

Specklefur smiled as he mentioned Mossfoot's name. He was so cute and she was just hoping he'd see how much she liked him! She heard a growl from behind her.

"Soulfang.." She began

"Why do you get so flirty when anyone mentions Mossfoot's name?"

She shrugged, "I..I don't know."

"Sure. It's obvious! You must like him!" He spat

"O..Of course not! And why would you care so much?"

His lip drew back in a snarl. "You're so blind Specklefur! _I've _loved you since we were apprentices! How is it that you've never noticed that?"

She was about to reply when the tom jumped at her and pinned her down. "Soulfa-" She started. He hissed in her ear and nipped at it. "Shut up! I've waited moons for this.." He shoved her to the ground and Specklefur felt a sharp pain in her foot. He walked over to her and dug a paw up her core, his claws digging into her walls.

"Gah! Soulfang! Get off!" She yowled

His claws went deeper into her walls, blood seeping from the wounds. "Stop struggling." He said, "It's worthless." He rubbed around her core and Specklefur yelped in pain. _Oh Starclan that hurts! _He placed his second paw inside her core and it stretched it out, causing unbearable pain for her. She resisted the urge to slash at her clanmate, for she knew it was wrong. _Just because he's hurting me, doesn't mean I have to. _

"Oh yeah Specklefur. You know you like it.." He meowed seductively

She had to admit..It did kinda feel nice. His claws retracted to their sheaths as his smooth paws slid out of her core. She watched him with horror as he laid down near her core, his muzzle touching the outskirts. His member was placed in front of her mouth and she didn't wince back, for she just stared at the large size of it.

"Suck!" He ordered

_He doesn't expect me to do _that_? _He dug his muzzle into her core and lapped around at her walls. Her juices began to flow slowly, coating the tom's muzzle. She felt her gaze grow a bit blurry. _Why now? He thinks I like it! _His tongue began rasping around the edges and she felt a moan escape from her mouth.

"You bad bad kitty. You **_love _**this." He mewed

His tongue went deeper and tickled her g-spot, making Specklefur moan loudly. _Oh Starclan he's good...How am I..No..I am enjoying this. _She looked at his member and smiled.

"You're gonna love this." She said

She gripped his member in her mouth and heard him laugh inside her core as more juices flowed from her. She swirled her tongue around Soulfang's tip and licked around the sheath. The member began to grow in her mouth as it became erect. It lost it's softness as blood flew to it and made it hard inside her delicate mouth. She placed a paw on the base of the member as Soulfang picked up speed with his licks. She purred onto his member and felt it vibrate in her mouth. She went deeper, almost near the base and sucked. Cum leaked to the back of her mouth and she swallowed it like it was water during a drought.

"Y..You're good." Was all Soulfang told her

She smiled and sucked harder, almost pulling the cum out of the member. It stopped growing and was fully erect, taking up her whole mouth. She felt an onslaught of cum pour into her mouth and Soulfang gasped.

"I can't wait anymore!" Soulfang cried

He pulled his muzzle out of her core and Specklefur felt a few drips of her juices fall onto her leg. She gave one more suck on his member before it was removed from her mouth.

"Don't wait up.." Specklefur meowed

She got into a hunter's crouch as she felt Soulfang mount her. His paws gripped her hips as his member nearly touched her core.

"Talk dirty to me..." He ordered

His claws dug into her hips and she yelped. "Oh..Oh Soulfang..You're member belongs in my core. You're so big and strong...Mate me hard!"

His member plunged into her wet core and quickly hit her g-spot. She moaned loudly in pleasure as he removed it, his member sliding along her walls. He did it again, but a bit faster and harder. _Oh..He better go faster! _He began getting into a rhythm and hit her g-spot every other thrust.

"Oh..Soulfang! Go faster!"

She felt his member grow even more erect inside her core, which she didn't find possible! Soulfang began going faster as her instincts began taking over. Her hips bucked back to meet his thrusts, making his member go deeper inside of her. Her core stretched out as he hit her g-spot each time. Pleasure rippled through her body as her body began to get ready to climax. _NO! Not yet...It has to last a bit longer! _She held back the juices that would come with the climax. She felt a stream of cum flood into her core as she let her juices pour onto Soulfang's member. The pleasure exploded in her as she fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Th..That was great." She told Soulfang

"I..It was.."

She knew she was just caught up in the moment. Although she liked Soulfang, she couldn't be his mate.

"Thanks..That's all I ever wanted." He meowed, "Mossfoot will be lucky."

_That he will be. _

**...**

She licked the silver kit's head as the two kits nuzzled closer to her belly. It's been three moons since Soulfang and her mated, but now she was officially Mossfoot's mate. The kits resembled her parents, which she was happy about.

"Specklefur?"

Mossfoot entered and smiled. "How are Silverkit and Darkkit?"

"Great."

Silverkit was the little silver tabby who's yellow eyes were closed. Darkkit was the dark gray tabby who's frosty blue eyes were open wide. She smiled and licked her kit's head and he suckled her nipple to drink the milk she had.

"Mossfoot, aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes..I'm glad they're our's."

_He doesn't have to know that they're Soulfang's. It'll be our little secret. _


	16. Grass Dark x Lark

**Guest's**

A cold breeze ruffled Larkpaw gray and white pelt as she trudged into the moor land of Brightclan. It was covered in a thin layer of snow and the moonlight cast a silver glow over it. She sighed as she began running. _I'm not gonna have a chance to be out by myself. _She sniffed around, hoping to find some rabbits or hares around, knowing it would help the clan more than her staying asleep forever. The cold ground made her paws freeze quickly as the icy wind blew against her pelt. She pressed on, her amber eyes glowing with determination.

"Just a single rabbit!" She meowed

Her paws thudded against the ground as she continued to run. Her heartbeat steadily increased as she ran. Suddenly, a warm scent drifted across her nose. _Hare! _She thought excitedly. Sure enough, a little white bundle hopped into the open, its pelt blending in with the snow. She started chasing it, hearing it squeak and dash off. Larkpaw continued running until she jumped and landed on the hare, hearing it squeak under her paws. She gave a quick, clean bite to it's neck and smiled at her prey.

"Look here Grassclaw."

Larkpaw froze as she glanced up. Two cats, both of whom are toms, were looking at her. One had a mottled gray and black pelt with golden eyes while the other has a pale cream tabby fur, whom she recognized as Grassclaw from a Gathering. His blue eyes shone like puddles as he padded toward her.

"A little she-cat came on our territory.." Darktail finished

"I..I didn't mean to." Larkpaw said through the hare's pelt.

She placed it on the ground as Grassclaw came behind her. "Ah..I see she's in heat too." He commented. _Heat? _Darktail laughed, "I think she's confused my friend." Grassclaw padded toward Darktail again, his tail dragging along her back.

"Well apprentice." He began

"It's Larkpaw!" She interrupted, a slight edge to her voice.

"Well..Larkpaw...When a she-cat is in heat, we toms can easily sense it. How, we are not sure, but we do know how to fix it." Grassclaw told her

"When they're in heat, it means they want to be mated." Darktail concluded

Larkpaw was taken aback by the last word. _Mated? But..I've still got a whole moon left of training! I can't be mated! _She took a step back, but the Sleetclan toms leapt at her. Grassclaw was behind her and pinned her down as Darktail placed his paw on her face, his claws lightly piercing her face.

"Now now..Don't be like that. We merely want to help you." Darktail said

She felt Grassclaw move her to her side and move her legs apart. He shoved his paw up her core and she yelped. "It only hurts now.." Grassclaw told her. "It'll feel better." He began stroking her walls, sending uncomfortable feelings through Larkpaw. Her amber eyes flashed with fury as she lashed out at the cream tabby. Grassclaw snarled and unsheathed his claws inside her core. She yowled in pain as the raked across her sensitive core. Darktail laid down in front of her mouth, placing his member in front of it. She stifled a laugh, for it was a small as an apprentice's.

"Suck!" He spat

She was repulsed by the request. _Suck a member? That's just disgusting! _She felt Grassclaw's claws dig deeper into her as Darktail moved his member closer.

"Do it!" Grassclaw growled

Larkpaw swallowed hard and gripped it in her mouth. The sheath felt odd inside it as she rasped her tongue over the tip. Darktail moaned lightly as she felt Grassclaw's claws retract. _Thank Starclan..._He began rubbing them again, stretching her core outwards with each stroke. An odd sensation ran through the she-cat. She actually didn't mind it this time as she felt his other paw join the other. Her core stretched to accommodate the two paws as she began sucking Darktail member. She felt it began to grow in her mouth. It no longer felt soft and squishy, but hard, like a rock. It began growing inside her mouth, wider and longer. It began to come out of her sheath as she began bobbing her head. Darktail moaned loudly as Larkpaw felt something pour out of her core.

"She finally came." Grassclaw muttered

His paws slid from her core and Larkpaw felt relieved, yet disappointed. A mere heartbeat later, Grassclaw shoved his muzzle into her core, spreading it out farther. Darktail's member ceased it's erecting and slid from its sheath.

"F..Faster!" Darktail ordered

She did as she was told and sucked faster, bobbing her head quicker, making the sheath rub against the member. Darktail moaned loudly as something poured from the tip. She gagged on it as it poured into the back of her throat.

"She must be good." Grassclaw meowed inside her, sending vibrations through her core.

Darktail nodded as he thrust into her mouth.

"Cumming already?" Grassclaw joked

Darktail snickered as Grassclaw's tongue poked around something. Larkpaw moaned loudly as his tongue tickled her pleasure spot. Grassclaw removed his muzzle from her core as Darktail took his member out of it.

"You can have her when _I'm _done." Darktail mewed

Grassclaw went to the front of her as Larkpaw shakily got up. Her core's juices leaked onto her legs. She began to pad away until she felt Darktail mount her. His erect member was touching the outside of her core as Grassclaw's eyes went wide. "Ready?" Darktail asked. Larkpaw struggled, but his claws dug into her hips, preventing her from moving. Darktail didn't wait for a reply and plunged in, his member breaking her virginity. She cried out in pain as his member's barbs raked her walls.

"It only hurts for a while." He said

She shuddered as his member was removed from her core. He didn't wait to thrust it back in, this time it felt a lot better, almost pleasurable. "K..Keep going." She told him. Darktail laughed as he began getting into a rhythm. His member went in and out of her core, bringing juices with it. His blended with her's as he struck her pleasure spot. She moaned loudly as he began going faster, pleasure racking the apprentice's body. She looked at Grassclaw, who was stroking his member, which was larger than Darktail's, with his paw. It slid out of his sheath and Larkpaw, who was completely turned on, smiled.

"Let me help you big boy." Larkpaw mewed seductively

Grassclaw's eyes brightened up as he bounded over. Darktail's member rammed into her pleasure spot one more time as a large pool of cum streamed into Larkpaw as he yowled to the sky. He fell back, panting on the ground.

"I..I'm good.." He whispered

Grassclaw mounted her on the front as Larkpaw giggled, "Why not do it from the back?"

He got off of her and walked to the back. Larkpaw saw his member shake around until he disappeared from view. He mounted her and began to hump her, not waiting for a few moments to get her ready. Pleasure crashed over Larkpaw as a loud moan escaped from her. Grassclaw's larger member hit her pleasure spot dead-on as she smiled with excitement. He was much faster than Darktail, but she was happy any way. His member slid in and out of her core, pleasure racking her body with each thrust. Grassclaw grunted behind her every time he thrust his member inside her wet core.

"Oh! Oh come on Grassclaw! F..Faster!"

He obliged quickly as his member barely left her before the next hump. The large member slid across her walls as her hips began bucking back to let her core engulf more of it. Her walls closed around the member, peeling back the sheath.

"K..Keep going!"

He rammed hard into her pleasure spot as an explosion of pleasure burst inside of Larkpaw. She gasped in surprise as her body felt numb with happiness. Soon, Grassclaw yowled to the sky, just as Darktail had, and released her. Larkpaw fell to the ground, her core aching from the two toms mating her.

"T..That was fun.." Larkpaw meowed

"It was." Darktail said

She stood up and padded over to her rabbit, now lightly decorated with snow. She gripped it in her jaws and looked back at Darktail and Grassclaw. "Thanks." She told them. She turned around and bounded home.

**...**

Larkfeather laid on the nest of the nursery, her tail wrapped around four beautiful kits who were nuzzled next to her belly. Nightkit, a jet black she-kit, was mewling loudly. Her brother, Blackkit, was almost pure black aside from a gray paw. She thought back to Darktail as she looked at the two kits. The other two resembled herself and Grassclaw. One had gray paws and a cream pelt and she named her Minnowkit. The final one was the big kit of the litter and she named him Reedkit. He had a pure cream tabby pelt like Grassclaw. _I'll never forget them. _She thought, _For they gave me you four..._


	17. Cotton x Thornfang(Rapelust)

Cotton leapt onto the large fence of her housefolk's yard. The large stretch of forest loomed in front of her. She smiled at the familiar scents of the marshy territory and leapt down onto the soft ground. The cool breeze ruffled her fur as she glanced up at the gray clouds that swarmed above her. _If it rain, I'll be stuck inside for a few days..Might as well see the forest before it does. _She padded away from the house and went deeper into the territory. The pine trees sat over her, carrying their scent across the gentle breezes. The white furred she-cat purred as she walked farther in. She could easily detect other cat scents, but they were stale at the moment.

"As long as I don't see them, I'm safe." She whispered to herself

Cotton heard the occasional whistle of a bird as a lizard scuttled across her path. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of the scaly creature. _How do these cats eat them? _She wondered as she watched it disappear in a tangle of plants. Cotton shrugged and continued on. She felt her paw slip on something as she tumbled down a large hill, leading toward the lake. Rocks and dirt stuck to her pelt as the sharper stones scratched her, drawing a few drops of blood. She yowled in pain as she went flying into a large bush. Thorns pricked at her pelt and she froze, not wanting to injure herself any further. The lake was a few tail-lengths away from her and Cotton was glad that she didn't land it _that. _She looked around, hoping for her sister, Kelli, to show up at some point, for she'd left the house a few moments before she did.

"Kelli!" She cried

"Who's there?"

Cotton jumped at the voice and turned her head as much as she dared to. She spotted a dark brown tabby tom looking at her with wide amber eyes.

"Please help!" She meowed

"Why were you on our territory?" The tom asked, his fur fluffing up.

"I..I'm sorry! Just..Please help!"

The tom padded over to her and sniffed her pelt. "You're a kittypet, aren't you?"

Cotton nodded. The tom asked, "What's your name?"

"Cotton."

"Mine's Thornfang."

He went behind her and Cotton sighed with relief. She felt him grip her legs and he pulled on her hard. She yowled as the thorns scraped her pelt, but she was soon free from the thorn bush. She turned toward Thornfang. "Thanks." He smiled, but his amber eyes were glowing with lust. "I deserve something in return."

He leapt at the white she-cat and pinned her down. Moss was shoved into her mouth, muffling her cries for help. Cotton struggled underneath the large tom, but he held her down as his claws dug into her legs.

"Stay put little kitty." He said.

He let go and dug his paw into her core. Cotton screamed into the moss as his claws raked her tender walls. _Oh great heavens! Get this tom off of me! _Blood leaked from her tight core as he stretched it out to accommodate his paw. His other paw scratched her belly and nipples. Cotton's dark green eyes grew blurry as he moved his other paw away from her belly and shoved it into her core. Pain seared through the white she-cat as her core stretched out even more. She felt her juices begin to flow onto his paws. Thornfang laughed behind her. "Lusty kittypet aren't you?" He mewed.

Thornfang's claws tore at her walls as Cotton stopped screaming, knowing that no one would be able to hear her. Her juices poured out of her stretched out core as it landed onto Thornfang's paws and legs and her legs too. He soon touched her g-spot, sending a ripple of pleasure through her.

"You're the tightest she-cat I've ever seen." The tom told her.

His paws were taken out of her core and Cotton sighed with relief. Thornfang appeared in front of her and tore the moss out of her mouth. He shoved her into a standing position. Cotton backed up a bit, but the brown tabby leapt onto her shoulders.

"Nice try kitty." He meowed, "But, I need some pleasure too."

Cotton looked down and saw his member. Her eyes widened at the large size, feeling a tingle of pleasure run through her body. He shoved it closer to her mouth.

"Suck."

Cotton nodded and took the member in her mouth. She licked around the sheath, feeling the barbs rake her mouth. She lifted a paw to help rub the base and soft-stones of Thornfang. She heard the tom moan loudly as she licked the tip of his member. Cotton felt it grow erect in her mouth. It grew longer and wider, stretching out her mouth so she could hold it in her. It reached the back of her mouth. She began to suck, feeling drips of cum land on her throat. Thornfang moaned constantly as Cotton sucked harder, pulling the cum out of him.

"You're soooooooo good!" He shouted

Cotton began bobbing her head and swirling her tongue around it too. He thrust forward once, sending an onslaught of cum into her mouth. Thornfang moaned loudly as cum pooled out of her mouth and onto the ground. Cotton's lust had grown over the past few minutes. Her juices had kept coming and she yearned for the large tom to fuck her. She purred loudly onto the member, feeling it vibrate in her mouth. Thornfang yanked it out of her mouth and Cotton smiled. She turned around and got into a mating crouch, exposing her core to the tom.

"I was right..." He said

He said nothing more and mounted her, his member already inside her core. He thrust it deeper, slamming it into her g-spot. Cotton moaned loudly as he began to get into a rhythm, sliding his member in and out of her. It constantly hit her g-spot, sending pleasure through the she-cat.

"Keep going!" She begged

"Cotton!" He yowled, "You're so tight!"

Her hips bucked back to meet each thrust, making his member go deeper inside of her. Her juices and his cum mixed together, sliding onto her legs. Thornfang grunted behind her as his thrusts got more powerful as she moaned loudly. Her core had stretched out to fit the large member inside of her and now Cotton only wanted more! Each thrust brought more pleasure to the young she-cat as he humped her faster and faster. She yowled loudly as she climaxed, sending her juices onto the tom. Thornfang humped her a few more moments, sending more cum into the she-cat. He soon yowled as his cum pooled into her, sliding down her legs. He released her and fell to the ground, panting. Cotton fell down as well, smiling. _It sucks that I can't have his kits..Stupid housefolk. _She thought bitterly. But, Cotton felt wonderful as she looked up to the sky. The clouds had darkened greatly as it began to drizzle.

"I'll see you again big boy." She meowed

"See ya." He replied

Cotton got up and bounded away. _I'm glad I left the house today. _


	18. Redfeather x Falconwing(Rape)

Redfeather padded out of Sunclan's camp late one night. She'd been coped up inside the camp for the past moon and wanted to be free for a few heartbeats before anyone would bother her. She purred as the gentle light of the dawn sun hit her fur as she trekked through the territory. Her russet colored fur matched the color of the sky at the moment while her green eyes matched the leaves of the oak trees that surrounded her.

"Starclan..How I've missed this." She meowed

A fresh scent of vole crossed her nose as she spotted the tiny animal in the distance. She crouched and crept toward the furry rodent, it's tantalizing scent making her mouth water. She leapt for the vole and saw a flicker of brown cross her vision as a body slammed into her. The vole scampered off as she leapt up, her fur bristling and claws unsheathed.

"Red..Redfeather?"

She looked up at the tom and recognized it as her clanmate, Falconwing. She smiled at the tom. "Sorry. I thought you were a rogue for a moment."

The tom's amber eyes gleamed with amusement. "Don't worry."

He pressed against her and she stepped back. "Falconwing." She stated, "No."

His humorous eyes darkened to an evil shadow. He took a step forward a meowed, "No Redfeather. I've waited moons for this. Now, it's nice and early in the morning and Lilywhisker set the patrol to go to Earthclan."

The brown tabby smiled evilly. He licked her cheek and shoved her to the ground. Redfeather yowled in surprise and eyed him with fury. "Falcon-" She began

"I know your weakness. I don't mind hurting Applestorm later on."

She froze. He wouldn't do that to her brother..Would he? She relaxed and Falconwing chuckled. "That's a good girl." He laid down and placed his muzzle on top of her core, his tongue circling the edge of it as his paws gently massaged her belly. Her conscious told her to claw his pelt off and get away, but her mind knew that he would hurt Applestorm, which she couldn't let happen.

"I know you like it. You loved it soo much when Lightningstripe did it to you as an apprentice."

She remembered the tom. She had wanted it then..Now, Falconwing was threatening her with her brother's life just so he could mate her once. His muzzle dove into her core as he moved around her walls, stretching them out to allow his muzzle to fit. His claws unsheathed as he tore at her belly fur and dug his claws into her skin. She resisted the urge to yowl in pain.

"Making sure you don't run off." He said

He hadn't hurt her enough to draw any blood, but Redfeather knew he would if she did anything wrong. His fangs gently nibbled her walls as he licked around her core. Her nipples had been scratched up by Falconwing's claws.

"Come on kitty. I know you love it!"

She held her juices back, not wanting to give the tom any pleasure. He licked deeper, almost reaching her g-spot. His paws rubbed her nipples gently, sending waves of pleasure through her as she let out a small moan.

"Lusty she-cat..Aren't ya?" Falconwing meowed

He touched her g-spot once and she released all her juices onto the brown tabby. He snickered as he shifted his body, bringing his member closer to her face.

"Suck." He said

She was about to object, but she knew he would hurt her and possibly her brother. Redfeather sighed and grabbed his member with her paws and gently stroked it from the tip to the base. He moaned inside of her as his grip tightened. She rubbed it back, pulling the sheath back with it. His member was fully unsheathed as she began repeating the motion. It grew erect in a few heartbeats, swelling in her paws. She the gripped it inside her mouth and pushed the sheath back, only getting the real member. She swirled her tongue around the tip as her juices poured onto Falconwing. She kept her paws on the base, massaging it. Her tongue rasped around the erect member, making the tom moan loudly. Vibrations ran through her core, making more juices pour out of it. Pleasure soared through the she-cat, even though it felt awful. _Oh Starclan let him stop! _Her body wanted more, even though her gaze was blurry and her belly felt sick.

"Go faster!" He ordered

She licked faster, making him thrust inside her mouth every few licks. Cum leaked from the tip and poured into her throat as she swallowed it, not knowing if he would do anything if she spit it out.

"We're ready." He mewed

He got out of her core and removed his member from her mouth.

"Get up." He growled

She shakily stood up, her belly sore from his claws digging into her. Redfeather felt Falconwing mount her and quickly plunge into her, his member striking her g-spot, making her let out a loud moan of pleasure. He began to get into a rhythm, moving his erection in and out of her. She moaned constantly. _He's not gonna stop! I feel awful! Oh Starclan why isn't he stopping? _

"OH!" He yowled, "You're _so _tight Redfeather."

Redfeather's body was rocking forward from the strength of the tom's thrusts. Her body instinctively thrusted her hips back with each thrust to engorge her core with his large member. He began to pick up speed, hitting her g-spot quicker, which sent more moans out of her mouth. Cum pooled into her core with each thrust and she knew she would have his kits after this. He humped as fast as he could, barely removing the member from her core as her juices leaked onto her legs. Falconwing yowled loudly as he gave one final, powerful thrust into her as cum stormed into her core. His member went deeper, nearly touching her eggs and impregnating her on the spot. She yowled in pleasure as she climaxed as well, her juices pouring onto his member as it slid out of her core.

"Thank you Redfeather. And, if you tell anyone, I'll make sure Applestorm never sees Sunclan alive again." Falconwing meowed

**...**

Redfeather lay in the nursery with two kits at her belly. One was a brown tabby tom with russet paws and her green eyes. The other was also a tom, but was russet, like her, and also had her green eyes. The brown tabby she'd named Barkkit and the russet one she'd named Blazekit. She smiled at her two sons, remembering Falconwing's terrible accident that sent him to the Dark Forest to early. Her kits wouldn't know their true father, but would instead have Brownfur as their father. Brownfur accepted and they became true mates.

"I'm sorry about your true father. " She whispered to herself, "But he can't harm you two ever.."


	19. Ivy x Dark Forest Toms(Rape, love, lust)

Ivypool sighed and laid down in her nest. She dreaded needing to go to sleep ever since she didn't go to the Dark Forest for three nights in a row. She wasn't at all enthusiastic about going to the Dark Forest and seeing everyone. But, her body was tired and her eyes were growing heavy. She looked up and could see Dovewing entering, but her eyes shut before she could say anything. In a few heartbeats, she was asleep.

**...**

Ivypool awoke with the foul scent of the Dark Forest around her and sighed as she padded around, searching for anyone.

"Ah..There she is."

She jumped at the deep mew and turned around to see the the malice filled amber gaze of Brokenstar. Next to him was the broad shouldered, brown tabby fur of Tigerstar.

"Where have you been?" He growled

"I'm sorry sir. But-" Ivypool began

"It has been three days. You are meant to be here every night! A new voice spat

She looked up and saw Thistleclaw walk over to her, Hawkfrost and Darkstripe behind him. Their gazes hit her like claws as they circled her. "This she cat deserves some kind of punishment." Darkstripe said

"What is the worst one for a _she-cat _to endure by a group of toms?" Brokenstar asked aloud, even though she knew he knew the answer.

She looked around and saw more cats arrive. She recognized Mapleshade and Snowtuft among the dead cats and Sunstrike, Breezepelt, and Redwillow for the living, even though she knew that there were more watching her. The silver-white she-cat's dark blue eyes went wide and showed rims of white.

"Now." Tigerstar ordered

Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, and Thistleclaw pinned her down. She struggled under the toms, but their combined weight and strength was to much for her to get out of. She watched Brokenstar pad to the front of her as tail of Tigerstar disappeared behind her. Brokenstar mounted the front of her, his paws going under her arms and his member hung in front of her face. Her body froze as a shiver ran down her spine. _No! I..I can't be raped! _She felt Tigerstar mount her from behind and his paws wrapped around her hips, his member near her virgin core. Brokenstar thrust hard, his member entering her mouth and pushing past her teeth.

"Suck." He whispered

She swallowed hard and rubbed her tongue around the sheath, the barbs raking the side of her mouth. Ivypool stifled a yowl as Tigerstar plunged his member into her small core, spreading it apart quickly as his barbs raked her dry walls, sending ripples of pain through her body. She swirled her tongue around his member as she felt it begin to grow in her mouth as Brokenstar got an erection. She licked the tip, feeling the sheath start to move back and let the real member come out. Tigerstar's member began to tear at her walls as he continued to pound her tiny core. His cum began to pour into her core as his erection began to stretch out her core even more. She knew that by now she was supposed to feel some kind of pleasure, but nothing happened yet. _He's missing it on purpose..._She thought sadly. _  
_

"I said suck. Not lick." Brokenstar growled

She began to suck, pulling cum out of the member. He moaned loudly as he shoved his member into her mouth deeper, making her deep-throat his member. She nearly gagged on the large member as Tigerstar went faster. Her juices began to come as his member slid in and out of her bleeding core. Her hips bucked back to engorge her core with his member.

"Look at the little whore!" Tigerstar yowled, "Enjoying this ain't ya?"

He went faster as an explosion of pleasure hit her as Tigerstar hit her g-spot once. She moaned onto Brokenstar's member and heard the snickers of cats from around her. Ivypool's pelt went hot as the other cats laughed at her punishment. Cum pooled from Brokenstar's member and leaked into her throat and outside of her mouth as it overflowed with the white juices. Brokenstar moaned loudly as his cum stormed into her mouth, making Ivypool swallow every last drop that she could. Tigerstar yowled behind her as he removed it at last.

"Time to switch." Brokenstar meowed

The dark brown tabby disappeared behind her as Tigerstar appeared in front of her. She saw his large member covered in her juices, cum, and was fully erect. He mounted her up front, his member touching her lips as Brokenstar mounted her from behind. The weight of the three toms on top of her began to hurt as her shoulders grew tired and her back ached. Brokenstar plunged into her now wet core as his member slid in and out just as Tigerstar's had. She sighed and grabbed Tigerstar's member. She was glad not to have to go through his member growing erect in her sore mouth. She bobbed her head, pushing the sheath back and wiggling the member around. He moaned in pleasure as cum began to flow out of the tip. Brokenstar quickly got into a fast pace, his member stretching her core out even more as it slid in and out and, just like Tigerstar, missed her g-spot.

"I'm gon-" Tigerstar began

Tigerstar yowled loudly as cum poured into Ivypool's mouth as she stopped sucking. Brokenstar continued to hump her, his barbs raking her already bleeding core.

"Let him finish up." He whispered

She nodded as Tigerstar looked at her with a smirk as Brokenstar yowled behind her, his cum flowing into her core and mixing with Tigerstar's. He moaned loudly as he released her.

"Off." Brokenstar hissed

Hawkfrost and Darkstripe got off as Thistleclaw snickered once. "Little whore." He muttered. The toms looked at her as she looked up at all of them. Cats surrounding her laughed loudly as she shakily got up.

"Never. Forget. To. Come. Here." Darkstripe said

**...**

Ivypool staggered away from the group of cats as she headed for a private place that she knew of. Everyone else practiced in the same area and she just wanted to be alone to clean up. Her fur was matted and her core was burning. She sighed as she spotted the small open space as she laid down, feeling the cold ground hit her fur.

"There she is."

She froze at Thistleclaw's mew and looked up seeing the silver furred tom glaring at her. Darkstripe was next to him, smiling evilly.

"It's our turn now." He meowed

The toms leapt at her. Darkstripe was at her face and mounted her, his claws digging into her shoulders as his member sat in front of her face. _Not again! _Her mouth was still sore and so was her core. But, Thistleclaw came behind her and mounted her from behind. His claws dug into her hips near the place where Tigerstar's claws had scratched her. Darkstripe snickered.

"You loved it when you did it to Brokenstar." He said, "Suck."

She grabbed his member and began to swirl her tongue around it. Thistleclaw began to hump quickly, not even going deep enough to give her any pleasure. Her core screamed in pain as his member scratched her sensitive walls and drew blood with every thrust. Darkstripe's member began to grow hard in her mouth, cum beginning to drip from the tip. Ivypool began to sob onto his member, her gaze growing blurry. _These toms are monsters! _She thought as Thistleclaw grunted behind her. Darkstripe moaned loudly as cum began to pour from the tip.

"You must do this a lot you slut." He meowed

Thistleclaw dug his claws into her hips, drawing more blood out of her tired legs. Her core ached badly, but her instincts let her juices pour onto his erect member. She knew he was cumming inside of her, for he couldn't have gone this long and nothing have happened. She resisted the urge to beg for the toms to get off of her, for they wouldn't listen. Thistleclaw began going faster, his member fully erect. Her walls began to close around his member, making him moan loudly. Darkstripe yowled in pleasure in front of her as he cummed inside her mouth, it dripping on the side. She gagged on the member as Thistleclaw thrust deeply into her core and climaxed behind her. _Thank Starclan he was fast! _She thought, even though her core still ached.

"Your turn Darkstripe." He said

Her eyes widened as the tom removed his already erect and dripping member from her sore mouth. She coughed and saliva, cum, and blood fell onto the ground as the tom mounted her from behind. His member was shorter than Thistleclaw's, meaning she wouldn't get any pleasure from him. Ivypool chocked back a sob as he plunged into her already stretched out core. Darkstripe moaned loudly behind her as he started to get into a rhythm, sliding it in and out of her core. More of her juices poured out of her core and onto her legs and his member. She began to cry and heard Thistleclaw's cackling in front of her.

"You did this to yourself by not showing up for three nights. Now, you can enjoy this!" He spat

Darkstripe's claws raked across her legs and even parts of her hips. His member ceased growing and was fully erect. It touched the edge of her g-spot and she let out a small moan.

"Don't go to deep Darkstripe." Thistleclaw ordered

She felt spurts of his cum enter her core as he began to go faster, beginning to reach his climax. Her juices continued to pour, giving him plenty of lubricant to slide in and out of her core. Darkstripe yowled loudly as he thrust deep into her, past her g-spot and his cum pouring into her, sure to impregnate her.

"Get off of her!"

Ivypool relaxed a bit at the new voice. Darkstripe was yanked off of her.

"Get out before I go get Brokenstar _and _Tigerstar."

Darkstripe hissed and bounded off. Ivypool looked up and smiled as she recognized Hawkfrost. The dark brown tabby walked over to her and nuzzled her side. She sighed into his flank.

"Thank you." She mewed

"Their worthless. But, we need more cats if we are to succeed." Hawkfrost told her.

She looked into his icy blue eyes. "Why did you hold me down back there?"

"Tigerstar told me to. Brokenstar as well. I couldn't fight them or else they might kill me." He mewed

She nodded, knowing how scary Brokenstar was. Ivypool smiled. _He was so brave. He deserves something in return. _It seemed that Hawkfrost had the same idea and slid his tail into her core. She purred and nodded.

"Faster." She meowed

Hawkfrost obeyed and slid his tail in and out of her core faster. She didn't hold her juices back this time and let them flow onto Hawkfrost's tail. She moaned in pleasure with each stroke and she glanced over at his member. She smiled and tickled his member with her tail. He moaned as they both began to lie down, his tail never leaving her core. He laid down next to her, his fur brushing against her pelt. Her muzzle was in front of his member and his muzzle was near her core. He began licking the outskirts as she quickly grabbed his large member with her paws and began to stroke the sheath and soft-stones. Hawkfrost placed his muzzle into her core, stretching it out so that it would fit. She pulled back the sheath and pulled it up. She repeated this, making the sheath rub against his member as she massaged the soft-stones.

"I've dreamed of this." He told her

"As have I." She replied

She gripped his member inside her mouth and moved her paws down to his soft-stones, gently rubbing each of them. He moaned inside of her, sending ripples of pleasure through her as his member began to grow erect in her mouth. She sucked hard on it and swirled her tongue around the tip. Hawkfrost's tongue rasped over her walls as he lapped up her juices as they poured onto him. She purred onto his member, making it vibrate inside her mouth. Ivypool bobbed her head and made the member move around in her mouth as cum began to pour out of the tip.

"Are you ready?" He asked

She nodded as he slid his member out of her mouth. She got into a mating crouch, her core fully exposed to the brown tabby. He mounted her, his claws inside their sheaths and his paws gently, but firmly, wrapped around her. His member entered into her core slowly, but he went deep and hit her g-spot, sending a ripple of pleasure through her. Hawkfrost began to hump quicker as he pounded her g-spot each time, giving Ivypool nothing but pleasure. _Oh great Starclan he's good! _She thought happily.

"Go faster!" She begged

He grunted behind her as he went faster and deeper, his soft-stones almost entering her core and his member deep in her g-spot. She let out a moan of pure ecstasy. Ivypool bucked her hips back to engorge her core with his member so that she could gain pleasure from it. He moaned behind her as he was nearing a climax. She moaned loudly as well, feeling her juices explode onto his member as she climaxed onto him.

"That...Was..Great!" She said

Hawkfrost gave one final thrust into her as his cum poured into her core and he moaned loudly, finally climaxing. He released her and she curled up next to him, purring loudly.

"Thank you." He whispered

"No..Thank you my hero." She meowed

**...**

The battle of the Dark Forest had passed and Ivypool laid inside the nursery with five kits at her belly. She knew who they belonged to, for each of them resembled their father. There was Shadekit, who resembled Darkstripe, with her dark gray pelt, Minnowkit, who resembled Thistleclaw, with her gray and white pelt, and her final daughter Reedkit, who resembled Tigerstar. Her two sons lay sleeping next to each other. There was Brownkit, who with his brown tabby pelt and even a bent tail, and finally Frostkit, who she had named after his father, Hawkfrost. He had his brown tabby fur and she smiled at the memory. Although she knew he had fought against her clan and nearly herself and killed Hollyleaf, she hated him. The only good thing he did, and all those toms did, was give her her kits. She had said they were Foxleap's and everyone believed it, due to their known status as mates. She looked up to the sky and thought,

_Keep my kits safe from their father's cruelty and evilness. Make sure they live well. _


	20. Fishflail x Smallfire(Lovelust)

**This is xxLynxheartxx's request. **

Fishflail padded out of camp with her patrol behind her. The sky was turning a purple color, indicating that dusk was underway. She looked behind her and saw Poolstorm and her apprentice Dovepaw, Wolfstrike, and Smallfire. She looked directly at Smallfire. The lithe, tawny furred tom was at the rear of the group and looking down at the ground. She sighed to herself. _How is he so blind? I've loved him for moons and he just ignores me. _She walked down the hill and stopped, looking at her patrol. _  
_

"Alright." She began, "Dovepaw and Poolstorm, you two can go to the stream by Shadowclan and practice hunting. Wolfstrike, you can go with them."

Fishflail looked at Smallfire. _I need to speak to him alone. _"Smallfire and I shall stay here and hunt."

The tom tensed up and his blue eyes went wide. The two she-cats and tom padded off, leaving them alone.

"Come on Smallfire." She meowed

She got up and padded toward the lake, hearing the crunch of dead leaves behind her, telling her that he was following.

"Uh..H..How long are we going to be here?" He asked

"Until we've caught enough. Leaf-fall's coming soon and we need plenty of food for Riverclan." She said

She sat down and positioned herself over the water, ready to catch any fish that would pass by. Smallfire sat a few tail-lengths away from her, watching the water. _Why doesn't he like me? I'm a good fighter and we were best friends as apprentices! But he's just stopped paying attention to me! _She glanced over at him and smiled. _He's so cute. His sleek tawny fur and he's so kind and sweet! Great Starclan he's one of the strongest cats in Riverclan too! What else could I ask for? _She growled quietly. _It's not fair! _

"Smallfire." She meowed, "Can I speak to you in private?"

He nodded and got up. The brown tabby she-cat headed up the hill and slid through the trees into a secluded area where the oak trees were tall enough and the bushes around it created a small circle. The darkening sky hid it even more too. Smallfire padded over to the edge of the area and wrapped his tail around his paws.

"Smallfire." Fishflail began, "Remember when we were apprentices and we hung out all the time?"

"Of course."

"Why did you stop when we became warriors?" She asked

She looked at Smallfire, who was looking at the ground. Her fur was slightly bristling as she padded over to him.

"Well?"

"I..We were given more responsibility and we couldn't.." His voice trailed off.

"Don't give me that! Soottail and Daisyfur were the same way and their together and have had a litter already!" She shouted. All her anger and longing had exploded and she was releasing it all on Smallfire. "I've missed our time we used to spend together. Don't you see how hard it's been on me? I've tried so hard to get our friendship back to where it was and maybe more!"

She froze. _Did I just say that? _

"Wait..You _like _me?" Smallfire asked

"Y..Yeah. I guess that is what I just said."

He looked up and met her yellow gaze. "I like you to. Ever since we were apprentices. When we became warriors, it meant we could become mates and I guess I kinda froze up and didn't want to ruin anything."

"You wouldn't have." Fishflail told him

He gave her a gentle smile. "Fishflail. Would you be my mate?"

She nodded and nuzzled his flank. His gentle scent of pike flew onto her and she purred. "We should make it official."

Fishflail nodded and laid down, exposing her belly and core. Smallfire began grooming her belly and massaged her nipples with his paws. His tail gently tickled her core, but didn't enter it. Smallfire moved his paw over to her core and slid it into her core. He stroked her untouched walls gingerly. Fishflail moaned loudly as he massaged her walls and rasped his tongue over her nipples, sometimes nibbling them.

"G..Go faster." She told him

Smallfire responded by sliding his other paw into her core and stretching it out even more. She felt her juices begin to pour onto his paws. He went deep and touched the edge of her g-spot, sending a ripple of pleasure through her and she let out a loud moan of pleasure. Smallfire then laid down, his muzzle near her core as his wet paws began tickling her nipples. He shoved his muzzle into her stretched out core, making her gasp in surprise. His tongue rasped against her walls, licking up her juices as more poured down.

"You taste good." He mewed

"You're good at this." She told him

His tail flicked with content as Fishflail noticed his member. She gently placed her paw on it, receiving a small moan from Smallfire inside of her. She moaned loudly as the vibrations ran through her core. He licked quicker, his tongue flicking against her g-spot. She rubbed Smallfire's member's sheath feeling it grow erect in her paws. She moved one of her paws over to his soft-stones and gently tickled them, earning moans of pleasure from Smallfire. She moaned constantly as he licked her core. Her juices flooded onto him and a little bit on her legs. Fishflail finally gripped his member in her tiny mouth. She licked the sheath and pawed at the small-stones, earning moans of pleasure from her lover. Fishflail felt the barbs rake against her mouth, but she ignored the small amount of pain and continued licking. His member began to grow erect and elongate in her mouth. It hardened and reached the back of her throat, cum dripping out of the tip. Smallfire moaned loudly inside of her. This caused her to purr onto his member, making it vibrate in her mouth. It began to come out of it's sheath and cum began to flood her mouth, dripping out the edges.

"Oh Fishflail!" He shouted, "K..Keep going"

She smirked and bobbed her head around his member, giving him more pleasure. His tongue continued to lick her walls and occasionally hit her g-spot, sending and onslaught of juices onto the small tom.

"Smallfire.." She mewed as she released his member.

"Y..Yes?"

"Mate me." She ordered

She leapt up and got into a mating crouch, exposing her core to him. Smallfire mounted her quickly, gripping her scruff gently, but firmly. His member plunged in and hit her g-spot hard. She let out a loud moan of pleasure as he began to pound her virgin core quickly. His member slid in and out of her, almost always hitting her g-spot.

"Smallfire!" She yowled, "Faster! Harder! I want your cum inside me! Make me your's!"

Smallfire responded with faster, stronger thrusts, slamming into her g-spot each time. Fishflail screamed in pleasure as he continued to mate her. The tawny tom grunted with each thrust as moans of pleasure escaped from his mouth. She bucked her hips back, engorging her core with his member and making it plunge deeper inside of her. Pleasure racked both of their bodies as she finally screeched to Starclan in pleasure as she climaxed. Her juices poured onto his member as he continued pounding her, able to go as fast as he wanted. Her juices leaked onto her legs as she caught her breath. Smallfire finally yowled loudly as she felt a storm of cum flood into her body. He let go and fell to the ground as she finally colapsed onto the ground as well.

"Y..You were amazing." She meowed

"Thanks..My love." He responded

She curled up around him underneath the pale light of the moon. _I didn't know we were out here this long.._She shrugged, _It doesn't matter. We'll share the good news when we get back to camp tomorrow. _She looked up at the tom. _Thank you Starclan for making him mine... _


End file.
